The Heart of a Wolf
by Shiroi Kiba no Kyohi-ka
Summary: Naraku is dead. Inuyasha's acting differently. He and Kagome no longer speak. Now after a nearly fatal incident one night the Ookami Prince saves her life. Seeing their aching hearts two Kamis decide to step in and take Fate into their own hands, but where will this leave our favorite miko and her dedicated Prince? (More to it than this. I'm just not giving away my ace. Read & see)
1. Chapter 1

_First Kouga/Kagome fiction. I am confident in this fiction. We shall see where it leads us. Without further ado, I present__**: The Heart of a Wolf.**_

_**Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental. **_

Chapter One: Breathe

She could feel the chill of winter through her thick haori as she stood in the doorway of Kaede's hut. Her raven tresses swayed in the harsh wind that whipped up around them causing her to clutch at the garment even tighter. Sapphire eyes scanned the winter wonderland around them. It was nearly time for her evening patrol.

She looked back at the older miko kneeling at the fire pit behind her in an attempt to keep warm. Her gaze softened. After the well had closed up she had taken her in. It had been two years since the demise of Naraku and the banishment of the Shikon no Tama. A feeling of peace had swept through all of Japan, and everyone was keen on keeping it that way for awhile.

She sighed turning toward the icy landscape once more. He should be arriving at any moment to assist her. She tried not to let her thoughts linger on him any more than necessary. It wasn't good for her.

"Easy child," Kaede spoke softly from the fire pit, "He will be here soon. Ye need not worry."

"I know," she said softly turning back to the woman as she made her way to the fire pit herself. She knelt carefully as to not allow any skin to touch the cold wooden floors beneath her. Heat was precious. Especially during this winter.

It had been harsh. Villagers fell sick left and right. The food supply was running low. Herbs were becoming scarce due to overuse. She and Kaede had to use them sparingly now, and there were still three more months of winter left. A soft sigh escaped her mouth due to stress. It was going to be a long winter.

A rough knock on the wooden wall of the hut had her jump. If she hadn't been so lost in thought the aura would have caught her attention. She was no untrained miko any longer.

"Are you coming," he spoke. Sapphire met gold when he spoke.

"Yes," she said rising to her feet before grabbing her bow and arrows near the door, "I will be back soon Lady Kaede."

"Be careful child," she said looking at Kagome fondly, "Ye too Inuyasha."

Golden eyes narrowed as he turned from the hut muttering, "Keh," under his breath.

Kagome wrapped the haori around her tighter before sending a gentle smile Kaede's way as she exited the hut into the outside world.

Kaede watched the two of them leave a worried expression crossing her features, and for the, seemingly, thousandth time she wondered how he could have let something like this come between the solid friendship they had once fostered. Through near death experiences, raging battles, struggles with inner demons, and finally through great triumph. Yet, in the very end, it was all for naught. She sighed as she raised her aged hands before the flames.

Perhaps Sesshomaru had said it best, foolish hanyou.

* * *

Kagome squinted her eyes against the darkness and falling snow to see the waves of silver hair that swayed before her. His dark haori and hakama of the fire rat blended into the dark expanse around them rather well. Forgoing her sight she closed her eyes and used her aura to follow him twenty feet past the treeline.

Upon reaching the marker he turned toward the West and she the East. They never spoke, never made eye contact. They just went about their duty silently.

Once she was out of hearing range, Kagome released a sigh she didn't know she'd been withholding. It had been nearly a year since she and Inuyasha had talked. Ever since 'that night' they hadn't spoken a word. The night everything changed.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her aura touched another's. Jerking her face toward the direction of the foreign aura, she simultaneously raised her bow poised in near perfection as her sapphire hues narrowed. It wasn't a human's aura or even a miko's reiki. She'd felt the electric touch of an enemy's youki against her reiki too many times to mistake that jagged feel for anything other than what it was.

Her heart rate rose slightly in anticipation. She was no longer afraid of the creatures that this era had to offer. She'd faced off against the most evil being to ever walk Japan. Anything else was child's play.

"Show yourself and I might offer you some clemency," she vocalized venomously as she pulled the bowstring tighter against her cheek. Her index and middle finger being the only two of her digits to hold back the string.

The youki had stopped moving. Her eyes narrowed knowing that Inuyasha was too far out to hear a call for help. Not that it mattered now. He hadn't lifted a finger to help her in some time. She would be on her own for this fight.

"Foolish Miko," a dark, deep voice echoed in the pitch black surroundings. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, but the forest in winter had a tendency to do so with no foliage to muffle the vibrations. Her eyes steeled over as she released a warning shot toward the youki.

It immediately split into three different youki and sped off in different directions around her. She immediately formed a barrier as three different dark entities rushed her slamming into the barrier on all sides.

She cried out softly before expelling a wave of reiki that pushed the youkai off of her in all directions. Recovering instantly she notched another arrow and fired. The youkai dodged the arrow falling back into the shadows. It was then that she sensed it.

A much larger youki approached her from behind. Turning without hesitation she fired an arrow at the being. It was caught between two fingers on the youkai's right hand before it was tossed to the side uselessly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she slid the bow over her arms before reaching for the tanto at her side. Sapphire scanned the darkness before her as her reiki rose to battle against its youki.

"Who are you," she practically growled. It was then that a speck of moonlight filtered through the thinning clouds revealing her attacker.

It was a male that stood a foot taller than she did. He had navy blue hair tied in a high ponytail and bright yellow eyes. There were two stripes on each cheek colored with the same pigment his hair held. His features were sharper than Sesshomaru's and his eyes held more malintent than she's ever known the taiyoukai to bear.

She uttered a silent prayer of thanks for Rin not being in the vicinity at the time. Sesshomaru had taken her to the Western Palace to be fitted with new kimonos. She was growing fast.

Her attention returned to the taiyoukai before her who was smirking exposing jagged teeth, not just fangs. Her eyes narrowed. He was built strongly, yet maintained the same streamline figure Sesshomaru bore. After a few more minutes the taiyoukai spoke.

"I am Jaakuna Ryu, Lord of the Southern Lands," his voice was cold with a bite of condescendence as he spoke to her. She pulsed her reiki once to let him know she wasn't playing games.

"To what do I owe the pleasure," she spoke back coldly but politely. Her posture relaxed infinitesimally as she held his gaze refusing to back down.

"Trust me, Miko, the pleasure is all mine," he smirked evilly his eyes tinting red around the rims. This had her arm tensing to which he laughed darkly. "Such a jumpy Miko. Where is your sense of wonder? Jump too much and we'll have to start the games early."

"I am in no mood for your games," she replied her jaw set. What was with this guy? She was first attacked by him, now he was toying with her. What did he want?

Her look of confusion apparently didn't go unnoticed, "Don't worry Miko. You will be dead by the end of this night."

"Why do you wish to take my life," she inquired, "What have I done to deserve such a thing."

"You haven't done anything," he said as he started to circle her, "I just cannot allow such a threat to exist so close to my lands. Your power is legendary in Edo."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She may not know how youkai systems worked, but with how possessive they can be she doubted he had permission to be here. "Does the Eastern Lord know of your whereabouts or intentions on his land?" Her voice held a cold edge to it.

She noted that his smirk turned down slightly into a grimace before it returned to a smirk, "That 'cub' has no right to interfere in my plans nor any rights to tell me how I should do something."

She blinked once. Surely he would not risk an all out war with the Eastern Lord for the express privilege of killing her, would he? He seemed to see where her mind was going, "I could take down the kitten if I so wished to with a single swipe. He is of no threat to me or my lands," he growled deeply.

Kagome grimaced. She was in a sticky situation. Trained or not, facing a taiyoukai on her own was going to be a life or death battle. Inuyasha could probably hear her by now if she were to call out for him, but that didn't mean that he would come to her rescue. Surely, he had to feel their youki by now. It wasn't what you'd call, subtle. Would he leave her to die like this?

She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she focused on the taiyoukai before her. He was smirking at something in the sky before his gaze settled, uncomfortably, back on her person. His yellow eyes flashed dangerously as he bared his teeth much like an inu would their fangs. A low rumble emitted from his throat and deep in his chest as his eyes bled red.

"Time's up miko."

That was all the time she had before she threw up a barrier and he transformed into this blue, scaled, winged….dragon. Kagome's knees nearly buckled at his sheer size and visage. He was monstrous. His blue leathery wings beat twice in the night air as his silver claws dug into the earth around her. Steam filtered through his nostrils as a deep rumble emitted once more from his chest shaking the ground around her.

She nearly despaired as he breathed in. She saw the spark before she dove out of the way. He left charred ground in her wake. The flames were a brilliant electric blue. They licked the ground removing anything that had been there before from it.

She braced her back against a tree knowing she'd have to move immediately. That was when she felt the three youki signatures from earlier. Growling underneath her breath she raised her bow and fired in the general direction of the signatures before taking off to dive behind a boulder as blue flames shot out in the direction that she once had been.

Kagome could nearly feel the boulder melting behind her from the intensity. The flames stopped and she hesitated for nearly a moment before launching herself toward another set of trees. That was her mistake.

Something bit into her shoulder as she was about to move. She cried out in pain as she looked down at her right shoulder to take in what had her. A head of a red, much smaller, dragon was gripping onto her muscles and bones in her arm. It's blue eyes flashed at her menacingly.

Pressing her hand against its face she released her reiki against it frying it's head as well as the majority of its upper body. It cried out in agony as she was released.

In response Jaakuna roared angrily bounding toward her at an alarming speed. He was too close. She wouldn't be able to move in time. She erected a barrier around her as a last desperate act to survive. Jaakuna reared back to inhale. Kagome closed her eyes raising her left arm to shield herself from the flames. It was then she heard a dull smacking sound.

Confused she looked up to see the leg of a certain ookami connecting with the side of Jaakuna's head. There was no mistaking it. Black hair, tanned skin, brown pelts and tail, and light blue eyes. Her sapphire eyes widened in disbelief.

"K-Kouga?"

* * *

He was patrolling the border of his territory. It was a normal, routine thing for him to do. He'd taken Izuma's shift. His mate was with pup and she was near her date of delivery. He wasn't going to keep him from her when she needed him most.

He smiled to himself, the pack was growing. It was nice to see in the wake of Naraku's demise. They were growing in strength and numbers. He'd even had to find a larger den to house them all. It would be troublesome to most alphas or even other youkai leaders. Not to him. They were growing into a force to be reckoned with, and soon he'd be able to reclaim what was rightfully his.

The notion of pups brought around another problem. Ayame. He was due to court her soon, and he wasn't looking forward to the prospect. It wasn't like he had any other female ookami to choose from, but the problem lay in the fact that he didn't _want _a female ookami.

He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. The one he wanted didn't want him. All the ookami females in his pack would jump at the chance to be his mate, and yet the one he wanted had acted aloof for nearly three years. He smirked. That was just how she was though. She was loyal. He'd give her that.

He glanced up at Mother Moon in the sky. She was nearing her completion phase of the month as a waxing gibbous stared back at him from the night sky. He sighed again white puffs coming from his mouth as his breath materialized into existence. He'd do anything to have her, but fate wasn't so kind.

Kouga was turning back toward the youki signatures of Ginta and Hakkaku when a muted scream reached his ears. They twitched as his light-blue eyes widened. _Kagome? _Without a second thought he sprinted in the direction of the sound with abandon. As he neared he picked up her scent, but it was marred with the iron metallic scent of blood. Her blood.

A growl threatened to surface in the back of his throat. Where was that mutt? Wasn't he suppose to be taking care of her? His eyes nearly bled red at the sight that he beheld as he launched himself into the air above the treeline.

Kagome was surrounded by dragons. Three dragons. Apprehensively, he looked around the battlefield for any more enemies. He was satisfied to see that the three were the extent of her danger. He could handle three dragons.

He landed on the tops of an oak tree and stared down at the scene before him. In the past, he would have dove headlong into battle. He still wanted to, but he knew in order to get Kagome out of alive, especially since he was alone, he had to have a plan.

In the back of his mind, he could feel Ginta and Hakkaku following his scent. That was good. This time he might actually need them.

He pulled his youki tighter around him as the blue dragon lowered his head. Kouga's eyes narrowed. He was about to strike. His time to think was up.

He jumped to the next tree circling the dragon from the left. It was reared back in the neck undoubtedly about to release its fiery breath. He launched himself from the tree and kicked his dominant leg out. He smirked as it made a sickening crunch when he connected with the side of its face.

Lifting his blue eyes he looked to see a very stricken and shocked looking Kagome staring up at him. Then he heard it.

"K-Kouga?" His whole body relaxed infinitesimally due to her voice. It was hers. Inwardly he sighed and his gaze slightly softened before it hardened as he returned to the dragon that flew twenty feet to the right. He landed before her defensively as the other two serpents tried to close in on her.

"I don't think so," he growled knocking them both to either side with swift round-house kicks. "You okay," he asked not daring to chance a glance in her direction.

"Yeah, thanks," she said softly. He could hear the scuff of material as she rose to her feet behind him.

"Where's the mutt," he asked glancing in the direction the larger dragon and gone, "I thought he was suppose to be protecting you now."

He nearly regretted asking when he felt the bite in her aura. "He-"

She was cut off when the blue dragon bounded toward them. Yellow eyes flashed with danger as silver claws crashed down upon them.

Kouga wrapped an arm around her waist before bouncing back from the onslaught of claws. He heard Kagome whine in pain. At the small sound his eyes rimmed red. Whoever this was, he was going to pay for hurting her.

He landed as smoothly as possible and set her down behind a giant rock before jumping another twenty feet to the right of the rock garnering his attention.

"Alright you scaly serpent. I don't know who you are, but anyone who lays a hand on Kagome is going to pay," he growled balling his fists.

The dragon seemed to look at him incredulously before rumbling deep within his chest. "_**It is you who will die cub.**_"

"We'll see about that." At the last syllable of the word he launched himself at the dragon who turned to swipe at Kouga with his tail. Kouga grabbed onto his tail and used it to swing himself around kicking out with his right leg to catch the dragon on the side of the face once more. It roared angrily and Kouga smirked.

He crouched as he hit the ground searching for the other two dragons. They wouldn't give up just because he'd roughed them up, and with him fighting the larger one they'd have an easy go at Kagome. That was when he heard the second sweetest sound that night.

"Kouga!"

"Hey Kouga! Why'd you run off to-"

"Go protect Kagome," he barked as he dodged another oncoming attack from the larger dragon.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at the scene before them. It looked like a warzone with their leader in the midst of it all. Normally, ookami and dragons don't have qualms, but if Kagome was involved….

"Right," Ginta and Hakkaku replied simultaneously as they spotted a shred of red and white hiding behind a rock.

Quickly they made it to her side and crouched before her.

"Hey Sis," Ginta said.

"How are you holding up," Hakkaku finished.

Kagome smiled at them weakly, "Hey guys. I'm-" cough, "Alright. Don't worry."

Ginta's eyes narrowed. She'd lost a lot of blood. He knew Kouga might skin him later, but he took one of her hands. They were cold as ice.

He glanced over at Hakkaku who mirrored his grave expression.

"Kouga we need to move her. She won't make it like this," Ginta called out.

Kouga looked over his shoulder at them. Not make it….His eyes bled red entirely at his words. If she died there would be hell to pay.

He focused his rage at the dragon before him. It seemed to be smirking, pleased with itself. He managed to wrangle in his beast enough to speak, "Y_**ou underestim**_ate Kagome. Sh_**e's stro**_ng. She w_**on't die b**_ecau_**se so**_me p_**uffed**_ up l_**izar**_d tries _**to put h**_er down," this caused yellow angry eyes to center on him, "_**Yo**_ur fi_**rst**_ mi_**sta**_ke wa_**s to**_ thi_**nk she'**_d be _**alone**_, and yo_**ur secon**_d," he said barely hanging onto his mind, "W_**as no**_t kn_**owing it wou**_ld be _**me wh**_o _**would co**_m_**e to he**_r res_**cue**_."

Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes widened as his control was slipping. They hadn't seen it this bad since Kagura slaughtered their kin at Naraku's imaginary castle. Even then though, he'd managed to keep control of his beast.

It was then they felt the youki. "Watch out," Kagome cried as the two dragons neared them. She cast out a reiki ball at one of them while Hakkaku kicked the other in the face sending it flying. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. It was a very Kougaesc move. Maybe he'd been training them.

"Don't worry Sis," Hakkaku said eyeing their surroundings while Ginta took up his flank.

"We'll protect you," Ginta finished.

Kagome couldn't help the small smile that graced her features. She grimaced slightly. The wound was on fire, and she didn't want to think it was for the reason that came to mind. She raised her right hand above the wound and pulsed reiki into it. Immediately it was combated with youki. She drew her hand away quickly crying out in pain which caused both Ginta and Hakkaku to look back at her.

"It's poisoned," she said softly but everyone heard it.

Kouga roared angrily as he punched the dragon in the chest. Poison. They had to act fast. This battle needed to finish now. Kagome was just a human after all. She had no resistance to poison like he or the other two had. She would bear it full force, and it wasn't going to be nice.

The dragon rumbled happily in its chest. Jaakuna didn't care if he had to finish the job now or if the poison did it for him, but this 'cub' was annoying to deal with. He reared back to spit fire once more but was kicked in the jaw by the ookami.

Kouga growled angrily knocking the dragon's head upward. While he had an opening, he shoved his arm elbow deep up through his lower jaw before wrenching it out. The dragon roared in pain as blood flowed freely from its jaw covering its teeth and lips. Kouga delivered another round-house kick to the left side of its head for good measure. The action sent it sailing to the ground.

Upon landing Kouga raced toward the taiyoukai that was morphing into its humanoid form. Jaakuna placed a hand to the bottom of his jaw and glared angrily at the ookami. Crimson spattered his lips and chin. It left a red stain down his neck too.

Jaakuna Ryu raised his left hand summoning the dragons back to his side instantaneously. "Until we meet again 'cub'," he spat as the dragons gripped onto his legs with their jaws. In a snap of his fingers he vanished into nothing.

Kouga growled angrily his eyes flashing from red to blue within mere seconds. His growl deepened before he heard a cry of pain. It was Kagome's voice.

"Kouga," Ginta called. His voice sounded worried.

Tearing himself from the clearing where the dragon had slipped off from he ran to Kagome's side. She was nearly convulsing as the venom spread through her veins.

"Damn," he growled as he scooped her up into his arms. She wasn't going to make it if they didn't get some help soon.

"Kouga?" Hakkaku asked weary of his flashing eyes.

"I'm taking her to the den come on," he growled as he launched himself from the ground. The landscape around him appeared in his mind's eye as a blur as he ran full tilt toward the den. His healers there would have some sort of remedy for the poison. His pack had experienced enough of that sort of thing.

He stole a glance down at the ebony haired woman cradled against his chest. Her breathing was shallow, her skin had paled, and her heartbeat was fading. A growl bubbled in his chest. If the mutt had been protecting her at all he would have come barging in, sword swinging, like he had in the past. It angered him that he hadn't seen him at all during the altercation between he and the dragon. It seemed he was going to have to have a talk with the mutt about his job of protecting his-

No. His heart sank slightly. She wasn't his. He was promised to -he blanched at the thought- Ayame. His chest began to ache. It was easier to pretend that he didn't care when he couldn't see her, but now that he held her in his arms…

A sigh escaped him as his eyes were fully back to blue now. He launched off of the next branch a little stronger making it crack beneath the pressure. He growled softly at the thought of his future slowly being decided for him.

He was still young and wild like the wind. If it weren't for Kagome, he would have never considered settling down this early. Ever since he'd mentioned the word 'mate', everyone had been chomping at the bit to get him coupled off. It was maddening.

His gaze drifted back to Mother Moon in the sky. He sighed as his blue eyes mirrored her image. "If only…"

With hardening eyes he glances earthward once more, his speed returning to his feet with a vengeance. "Hang on Kagome, nearly there."

* * *

A being peered into a pool of water before her that reflected one of many of her cubs. Kouga of the Eastern Ookami Tribe. He was an excellent leader, kind, loyal, loving, and brave. If she had to choose a favorite it could possibly be him.

Her crystal blue eyes then drifted to the figure held tightly to his chest as he ran. Kagome. The Shikon Miko. Her eyes softened slightly. She'd been watching the young woman for some time now. Every time Kouga came into contact with her, she only intrigued the being more. Nearly as much as she had the cub.

In her eyes she was a kind, gentle creature with a loving heart, but she was loyal to a fault. And that loyalty had lead her into the misery she lived in now. It was very underserved. The pool zoomed out from the scene and focused on a certain silver haired hanyou that stood against a tree a hundred miles from her running cub. He looked agitated.

Golden eyes flashed as he uncrossed his arms and made his way back to the village not once caring where his partner could have gone to. Not once did he consider the fact that she may be in danger and need help. Her lips raised ever so slightly. _Vermin. _

She flicked her hand and the pool refocused on her cub. He had reached his den. Kagome was now laid down on several pelts while an ookami female was tending to the wound on her shoulder with a green salve. He stood above her hovering with an anxious look upon his features. His blue eyes never once left the miko's figure. His expression tensed as Kagome cried out in pain and he nearly bared his fangs.

A small smile crossed her features. She wanted to help her cub and the miko, but it would take some...conniving to do so. She tousled her white locks absent mindedly as another being entered the room.

"Tsuki," a tenor male voice spoke.

"Yami," she replied in greeting her voice like bells.

He took a seat beside her. "Looking after your precious cubs, are you?"

"Hn," she replied watching the scene unfold.

She noticed his violet eyes focus on Kagome, "That's the Shikon Miko," he stated, "what is she doing with your cubs," he asked.

"Kouga saved her from a dragon," she said gently as she smiled down proudly at him.

"Hn," he said studying the miko. He was curious about the ningen, but he hardly got to see her since the other kamis tried to pretend she didn't exist on their plane of existence at this time.

Tsuki studied her brother intently. He held some interest for the miko. "Yami," she started easily, "you are interested in the miko."

"Eh?" He said taken aback, "Not really, I just don't see what all the fuss is about."

Tsuki smiled, "Only because you have not seen her."

"Hn," he replied once more focusing on the miko. Tsuki smiled. The one person she needed to complete her plan was already taking the bait. Maybe her luck hadn't run out yet.

"Yami," she said once more. This time he didn't lift his gaze from the pool.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"How would you like to meet the miko?" She asked curiously.

He snorted, "As if."

"Well, you would get to meet her if you were to turn her into a youkai," she said offhandedly.

That caught Yami's attention. "You plan, no, you want me to turn the Shikon Miko into a youkai," he stated disbelievingly.

"Why not," she said softly, "she finds no happiness with the hanyou nor will he ever give it to her. She's not even suppose to be in this time...why not make her...disappear? Fit in. Plus," she said tapping on a nerve she knew would give him cause to consider, "wouldn't it be fun to see how much a pure being, like her, would squirm once turned into a youkai."

Yami's lips turned upward in a smirk. "Perhaps you're right dear sister," he said eyeing the miko almost ravenously, "It would be entertaining indeed; however," he said glancing back at her, "Fate will have to be dealt with."

Tsuki's lips tightened into a fine line, "I will overcome Fate. You just turn her into a youkai."

Yami nodded then actually smirked, "When do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Loving the feedback I'm getting. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing. Thanks for your support. _

_**Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental.**_

Chapter Two: The Ookami

It was cold. And wet. Blinking, Kagome opened her eyes as another drop of water fell from the ceiling and onto the center of her forehead between her eyes and just above the bridge of her nose. She turned her head to the right. She was on her back on something soft. She opened her eyes more and took in a brown and white soft fabric. Reaching with her right hand, she brushed up against it. Fur.

It was then that her mind shot forward to her last waking moment. _Kouga. _She sat upright garnering extreme pain from her right shoulder. Crying out in pain her left hand came up to grab at it closing her eyes. She bit her lip to muffle her whimpers. She could hear big but soft footfalls coming toward her.

Upon opening her eyes a big, black nose was in her line of sight. It exhaled heavily through it its breath blowing back her bangs and caused her to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes a second time she could see a large, black ookami drawing back from her. Its eyes were a crystal blue. She backed away slightly as a first reaction, but the ookami wasn't having any of that. It nuzzled into her chest under her chin nudging her face up toward him.

Kagome couldn't help the warm smile that graced her features at its endearing action. She reached up with an unsure left hand to which it pressed its head against. Her eyes softened. It seemed to know she was distressed. In gratitude she scratched behind its ears to which it gave an appreciative happy-growl sound. Kagome giggled slightly at its antics.

This caught the attention of the other twenty ookami she hadn't known were surrounding her. She shivered subconsciously. It was then that a white ookami with amber colored eyes rose some five feet away from her. Kagome looked at the white ookami apprehensively as it approached her, but the black one seemed to pay it no mind. Kagome relaxed slightly.

It stopped at her back and nestled itself down behind her curling away from her body but pressing against her to give her warmth. She retracted her hand from the black ookami to stroke the white one's back to which it rumbled deeply in its chest.

A small smile graced her features. It had been some time since she'd felt this safe. The black one laid down before her pressing his nose into her hand as it curled into her body creating more warmth. Her eyes were growing heavy in the calming atmosphere. It was then that two sets of footfalls neared her.

"Uh oh," Hakkaku muttered quietly, "do you think they are too close?"

"Uh, I don't know how Sis will react if she wakes up to find two huge ookami on either side of her," Ginta replied.

"Yeah me either," Hakkaku stated.

"I guess she got cold," Ginta replied before he took a step forward.

Kagome decided to ease their fears, "They weren't that close when I woke up," she said softly. The black one's ear twitched slightly as she spoke.

"Sis!" They simultaneously said loudly. This caused the black ookami to rumble deeply in his chest. To which Ginta and Hakkaku stared.

Kagome opened her eyes to look at the two ookami youkai before her a slight smile on her lips at their warm welcome.

"You've been out for two days," Ginta began.

"Yeah, Kouga's been worried," Hakkaku finished.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is he okay? All I remember is the dragon. He showed up then you two shortly after," her brow furrowed in thought. Sensing her distress the black ookami nudged her hand gently.

"He's fine," said Hakkaku who looked at the black ookami strangely.

"He is. There wasn't a scratch on him," Ginta said mirroring his puzzled look.

"Hey," Hakkaku said still staring, "Isn't that Kouga's ookami?"

"I think so," Ginta replied blinking at it.

"Kouga's ookami," Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, sometimes the female ookami don't want to raise their young, so we do by hand to ensure our pack is taken care of," Hakkaku replied.

"This one Kouga raised from near infancy. His mother died after pupping," Ginta finished.

"Yeah, hard to believe he was the runt," Hakkaku said smiling at the ookami.

Kagome looked up at the black ookami who seemed to not take anything they said to heart. She raised her left hand to stroke his fur. "He's beautiful," Kagome said softly to which the ookami rumbled deeply in his chest before licking her palm. Kagome only laughed.

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned. Kagome would fit in well with ookami life in the den, that is, if she could ever leave Inuyasha.

"Welp, we have to go tell Kouga you woke up," Hakkaku started as he turned to exit the den.

"Yeah otherwise he'll be really angry," Ginta replied hurrying after Hakkaku.

Hakkaku waved over Ginta's shoulder, "See you in a couple minutes Sis."

She watched them disappear down a turn in the den. She guessed she was further in than she originally thought. Lifting her head she glanced around the cave. It wasn't how she remembered it being when Kouga first kidnapped her from the Inutachi. It seemed...roomier.

She laid her head back down resting against the pelts. Absentmindedly she stroked the black ookami before her lost in thought.

By the look, and sound, of things Inuyasha hadn't come after her, and she doubted he would. A sinking feeling resonated in her gut. The least he could have done was to come see if she was okay. If she was alive even. Just because he had done what he had didn't mean they couldn't be friends anymore.

Sighing she tried to roll over on her back, but found her actions inhibited by the white ookami behind her who grumbled at her attempt to move. She smiled softly as she stroked its fur. For now she was warm, she was safe, and, for the first time in a long time, she felt wanted...even if it was just by two ookami who were sharing her body heat.

* * *

Kouga had set out on an early morning hunt. He needed to clear his mind that was so wrought with worry over Kagome. She'd been out for nearly two days, and, according to the healer, she could be out for many more. She was a human afterall, and poisons took time to recover from.

He shifted the large boar on his back that they had managed to scare from its den. Food was scarce this time of year, and they were lucky to have gotten something this large. Normally, they came back with a handful of squirrels sometimes hares if they were lucky, but a boar was a good find.

He glanced back at Izuma who was tailing him. The male needed a break from his mate. Not that he didn't love her. It was just exhausting being by her side day in and day out waiting, anxiously, for their pup to arrive. He could understand his need for a run.

Kouga turned his gaze toward the den to see Ginta and Hakkaku running full speed at him. His eyes narrowed. Was something wrong with Kagome? He kicked off of the next branch leaving it nearly in pieces to reach his second and friend faster.

"What's wrong," Kouga said already lifting his nose as he landed before them.

"Sis," Hakkaku spat out bracing himself on his knees.

"Sis is," Ginta tried.

"Kagome is? Kagome is what?" He asked anxiously. Now his nerves were a wreck. He nearly launched himself from the ground before Hakkaku spoke.

"Sis is awake," he managed puffing.

Kouga released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Then he raked his hand over his face, "Damn it, the one time I leave in two days and she wakes up."

Ginta raised his hand to say something as Kouga took off with the boar on his back. "A-oh..," he finished watching his leader speed off toward the den.

Izuma watched his alpha run and muttered shifting his own load of hares, "To think he'd exert that much energy to see a ningen."

Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes widened significantly at Izuma's statement. "Don't ever let Kouga hear you say that," Hakkaku warned his eyes narrowing slightly as his upper lip twitched.

Izuma just scoffed as he took off after his alpha toward the den. His amber eyes shined brightly against the sun and his auburn hair glinted slightly as he sprinted toward his unborn son and mate.

* * *

Kouga had dropped off his kill in the main chamber of the den to be cleaned and taken care of, and was currently making his way back toward his private cave within the den. His body was on a mission but his mind was elsewhere.

When Hakkaku and Ginta had come up to him sprinting like that, he thought that maybe the mutt had finally made an appearance but he hadn't. It had been two days since he had saved her and still no sign of him. Why wasn't he coming for her? Not that he minded her being here or wanted her to leave, but in the past if he so much as glanced at Kagome the mutt was all over his case. And, none of the other members of his 'pack' had come in search of her either.

That left him to wonder: what happened to the group once Naraku was defeated? The other two didn't die did they? And what about that kitsune? His mind flooded with thoughts that all stopped at the sight of his private cave...that was littered with ookami. He inwardly groaned.

He had forgotten that they had taken a liking to his private chambers since it held the heat in better than the larger, main cavern of the den. Kagome must have been terrified when she woke up.

He lifted a hand to place his fingers on the bridge of his nose in annoyance when he heard a giggle resonate through the room.

He opened his eyes and he stared at the scene before him as they widened. His black ookami, Youru, was laying in front of her, on his back, paws in the air, tail wagging, with his tongue out as Kagome scratched his belly wiggling like a cub. Then on the other side of her his white ookami, Hikari, was in the same state but laying right behind her. She giggled again as Youru licked her cheek.

Kouga's eyes softened at the sight. Right now, she really did look like an ookami youkai with all the ookami laid around her in a scene of serenity as she played with some of them. It all seemed to fit. How could anyone deny she'd be good for them, for him, when she was doing things like this that only an ookami youkai would dare do?

He put a halt to his fantasy, though. He knew that she had made it clear, for three years, when he pursued her that she wanted nothing to do with him, but she was here now and damn it. He wanted her but he wasn't going to drive her away by chasing her. Not again.

It was then that sapphire eyes met blue skies. She was smiling at him. Kouga smirked as he made his way toward her. "I see you've made friends," he stated his smirk broadening.

He sat down on the other side of Youru who had turned his body to greet him with a wet, pink tongue. A rather large, wet, pink tongue.

Youru licked up the whole right side of Kouga's face good naturedly, "Youru," he said raising his arms to cover his face, "stop that!" Youru had no intention of listening though as he licked him one last time in defiance before resting on his paws, "Stubborn cub," Kouga retorted agitatedly but scratched him behind the ears none the less.

It was then that Hikari barked loudly from behind Kagome, "Yes Hikari, I see you too," Kouga growled as Youru made his desire to wrestle known by grabbing onto Kouga's arm with his mouth.

"You know," he said rubbing Youru's head affectionately as he was still latched to his arm, "I didn't come to see you." Youru seemed to scoff as he released Kouga's arm before resting on his paws once more. "Really?" Kouga retorted at the ookami, "I can't come to see Kagome?" It appeared like the ookami thought about it before resting on his paws once more. He did nothing more and Kouga took this as acceptance as he sighed.

Kagome had been smiling through the whole exchange. She could tell that the ookami really loved Kouga and Kouga loved the ookami. It was endearing. She ran her fingers through Youru's fur gently before lifting her eyes to Kouga's. They were concerned.

"How are you doing? You were poisoned by that dragon," he said his eyes moving to her right shoulder.

Kagome touched it with her hand tenderly, "It hurts but I don't think the poison remains." She eyed the wound curiously.

"You were suppose to be out for several more days," Kouga retorted resting his chin on an open palm his elbow resting on his knee, "I didn't think you'd be awake so I went off hunting, and left you in a cave full of ookami," he sighed.

Kagome laughed softly as she stared at the ceiling of the cave, "You forget that mikos have regenerative healing abilities. It probably happened naturally in my sleep," she mentioned off-handedly.

Nope. Kouga didn't know that about mikos, but he filed it away for future reference. A semi-comfortable silence fell between the two.

The last time he'd seen her, other than last night, was nearly two years ago before the defeat of Naraku. He'd told her his final goodbye. His heart still ached thinking about it. She matured some, but she still looked no older than he did. What really changed, though, was her personality. She was still the kind and loving Kagome he'd fallen in love with, but that feisty nature of hers was hidden. Under wraps. Something was bothering her. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Kagome chanced a glance at Kouga. His blue eyes were unfocused as he was lost in his thoughts. He was exactly the same. His features hadn't changed a bit. He was still that kind person she knew two years ago, but he didn't profess his love for her from mountain tops. He didn't hold her hand every chance he got. He didn't even call her his 'woman' anymore. It seemed the wild, young, rebel hearted ookami prince had matured some in his two years apart from her, and secretly she wondered if it was Ayame.

"So, I guess you and Ayame are getting mated soon," Kagome said randomly to stifle the silence that had become suffocating to her.

"Eh?" He retorted being abruptly pulled from his thoughts, " I guess so," he said a bitter edge to his voice.

Kagome's eyebrow raised slightly, "I thought you liked Ayame, Kouga."

He scoffed running his own hands through Youru's fur comfortingly, "Like her. I don't have anything against her. I just don't want her," he grimaced, "I just don't like the prospect of having my life decided for me," he said sighing.

Kagome's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry Kouga."

He waved it off. "Nothing you can do about it. The Elders made up their mind years ago it seems," he paused taking in her features before asking quietly, "So, what about you and m-Inu-yasha."

Her face fell and overwhelming sadness tinting her aura almost immediately. Kouga's eyes widened at the sudden change in her aura and a lot of the ookami around them lifted their heads to look at her. Youru lifted his head to look at her and even Hikari looked over his back to see what had plummeted her good nature.

"What happened Kagome," Kouga asked curiously. His hand itched to take hers to comfort her, but he knew she'd think he was trying to claim her again so he refrained. He settled for moving closer.

Kagome's eyes nearly brimmed with tears. She didn't mean to let her mood drop so harshly. She fully intended to brush off the question, but wit the fatigue from her injuries she just didn't have the strength to conceal her aura any longer.

"About a year ago, Inuyasha took a mate," she started, "six months before that he told me that he'd never want anyone but Kikyou and that we should just remain friends. Which I was okay with. I understood that there was a bond between them that I could never compete with, but...then he goes and mates a inu hanyou like himself. Which is good. I should be happy for him, right?" She turned her head to look at Kouga enabling one of her stifled tears to fall down her face.

Kouga was too shocked to be angry. For three years, he'd chased her. For three years, she'd denied him all because the mutt had given her hope that there was a relationship possible between them. Then six months after Naraku's defeat he drops her?

"Why- didn't you- tell me," Kouga asked after finding his voice.

"You were promised to be with Ayame at the time. It's not like anything can be changed. They've been together a year now, and she's with pup," she said the last part barely a whisper.

Kouga sat back his emotions running wild. Kagome wasn't claimed. Inuyasha was mated. He couldn't take her from him, but he was still promised to court Ayame. Why did timing never work out for him?

He leaned back sighing actually raising two fingers to the bridge of his nose. One thing at a time. Right now, Kagome needed him. He'd deal with everything else later.

Taking a breath he looked down at her with a smile. "Well, that means I get to rough him up when he gets too close to my den." He saw the slight twitch of her lips and a certain spark in her eyes returned, "It seems the mutt is long overdue a good thrashing anyway."

"Kouga," she started.

"Don't worry Kagome," he said as he rose to his feet, "I won't let him bother you. Besides," he said smirking over his shoulder at her as he turned, "muttface isn't the only one who's grown stronger."

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly at his remark but didn't attempt to argue with him. She may be awake, but it was clear she wasn't fully rested yet. Her human blood wouldn't allow her to remain conscious much longer.

Kouga saw her fingers thread Youru's fur before closing her eyes. Her face turned to the side and she buried her nose in Hikari's fur. The white ookami didn't even shift at the contact. Kouga's lips drew into a smile. If Hikari was unperturbed by her, then the rest of the pack would accept her just as well. He had to be the most untrusting ookami Kouga had ever laid eyes on.

He began walking away from the cave as his hands fisted tightly and a snarl marred his face. That stupid halfbreed. He'd really messed up this time. He'd finally broken Kagome's heart. It was just as well for him, but...she was really hurting.

He knew that the mutt wouldn't treat her right. He'd even said so on top of the mountain that day that the Birds of Paradise fell. He wasn't good enough for her. From the look of it he'd nearly crushed her spirit, and she'd been bearing this burden, for years, in the dark. He sighed again releasing his fists.

_**It will be easier this way. **_Kouga nearly jumped at the unexpected intrusion of his inner youkai. It had been five years since it had spoken to him. The last time being when he saw Kagome for the first time.

It had spoken with a comforting tone, but it was a harsh thing to say no less. _She's still hurting from it. It will take time to, sway her. She may never want me. _Kouga lamented this. It was the truth. In the past, Kagome never seemed to pay him a second thought. What would change her mind now? _**In time, she will see we were the better decision to make. **_

Kouga was broken from his conversation as he approached the main part of the den.

"Kouga!"

"Hey how's Sis?" Hakkaku asked as both he and Ginta scrambled to their feet to greet him.

"She's sleeping. Don't disturb her," he barked as he leaned against the wall of the den near the opening. He crossed his arms once he reached the floor his blue eyes scanning the surrounding area, "Ginta."

"Yes Kouga," he said blinking at his cold behavior.

"Tell the next watch to inform me immediately of the Inuyasha's appearance." Ginta flinched at the venom inflicted in his alpha's voice. The anger was rolling off of his aura and scent in waves.

"Right," he said as he turned to inform the next group of ookami youkai gathering to set off.

Kouga's blue eyes hardened as the sky began to darken. This had been going on for far too long. The mutt was long overdue for a lesson, and he was more than willing to give it to him.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kaede was practically begging, "Please go look for Kagome. It has been two days since ye have seen her. She may be in trouble."

The golden eyed hanyou scoffed as he sat beside the fire pit. "She's not my concern any longer old woman. If she's gone then it is because she left. She doesn't have to stay here."

Kaede's eyes narrowed as the fire popped, shedding the new firewood if its bark, "She cares about this village Inuyasha. Ye too even though ye seem not to see it. She wouldn't just leave in the dead of night in the middle of winter."

The inu shifted on the other side of the pit. He knew she was right. He just didn't care. Ever since he'd mated Youka, he didn't care about much else. He assumed it was the mating mark. It ensured loyalty. It made him wonder how his old man ever had him at all.

"Keh, fine. Tomorrow. I'll go look around a bit," he relented slightly, "Don't expect me to bring her back though. She probably left with some youkai knowing her. Damn ookami youkai probably came and took her by now."

Kaede's eyes narrowed slightly but she dared not say a word against him, "Thank you, Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm loving the feedback. For those of you who I can't message answers to you'll just have to wait and see. Remember not all relationships happen overnight. Kouga and Kagome's will be the same way. Have patience, and I promise, it will all pay off in the end. And I totally just had some ideas and ran with them in this chapter...ran madly with them...haha_

_**Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental.**_

Chapter Three: Den Days

The morning was crisper than usual when the hanyou set out to find the missing miko. His silver hair whipped in the draft his body was creating. It had been two days since that old woman had practically begged him to go looking for her, but with Youka so far along in her pregnancy he could hardly tear himself away from her. The protective instinct was strong, and long treks out into the snow like this just grated on his nerves more.

He couldn't believe that a little mark, the one he'd placed on the juncture of her neck, could have such a strong hold over his emotions like this, but maybe since he was a hanyou they overwhelmed him more than a full youkai's would. More power. More resistance to it.

Clearing his head of these thoughts he focused on the task at hand. The sooner it was done, the sooner he could return to her.

He made it to the marker and followed along her set path around the border of the village. It was the same route she'd taken nearly every night since the arrangement had been made. It smelled faintly of her from use alone. He followed the strongest trace of jasmine and lavender. The scent uniquely hers.

He'd walked almost two miles down the route, nearly giving up on finding anything, when he saw it. It caused his golden eyes to narrow. It looked like a battle had taken place.

He padded over quietly to the scorched earth laying his fingers against the black smoulder left in the place of whatever had been there previously. Lifting his fingers he studied the blackened powder. It was finer than what any normal fire would leave behind. Then there was the rest of the area to consider. It wasn't untouched.

He gazed around the clearing. Trees were knocked over, rock looked melted on sides, the ground was charred, and as he walked the perimeter..it was then he smelled it. Blood. _Her _blood. Golden eyes narrowed as he sprinted behind a mottled boulder to see dark brown staining its grey surface. One whiff was all he needed. It was hers. However, it was not the only scent he caught.

"The ookami," he said quietly but it left a bitter taste on his tongue all the same. He followed the trail behind another boulder that had a larger amount of blood coating it. She'd been wounded badly. Silently he cursed her inability to protect herself and his stupidity for not having the mind to check on her. He'd left her to die.

It wasn't _his_ fault that she couldn't take care of herself. It wasn't _his _fault she was so weak. _She _should have known better. He growled as he picked up the scent of the other two ookami that travelled with the fleabag. Their trail spurred off from this direction, but Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

He saw the pool of blood that darkened the ground several feet away. He walked over to it and took in the scent curiously. It was different. It wasn't the ookami's and it wasn't Kagome's. It was tinted with hatred and malice. His brow furrowed. He could figure out what it was later, right now he had to go find her.

He looked over his shoulder toward the direction that they left. It was in the direction of the ookami's den. It would be nearly a two day trip for him to get there. His upper lip raised slightly in a snarl. He would be gone from Youka and his unborn pup for nearly four days. The prospect was unsavory in the least, but she was still 'pack' as were Sango and Miroku as well as Shippou.

Turning from the scene, he took off toward the village. He had to inform Kaede of his findings. Then move Youka into Kaede's hut so she could look after her while he was away. She was the only one he trusted her with at this point. He growled softly in his throat in irritation. _Stupid Kagome. _

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open before blinking several times. The darkness of the cave inhibited her sight. From the faint light coming from the end of the tunnel she could see it was either early morning or late evening.

Rolling over onto her back, she caught a glimpse of the den. It was empty. It was strange to her seeing the lack of ookami after seeing it so full the last time she was awake. How long had she been out?

She grimaced as her right shoulder shifted with her movement. Looking over at the wound she could tell it was nearly healed; however, still tender. She could heal it the rest of the way herself, but first she needed food. Her stomach made that need very present.

She rolled over onto her stomach and used her left hand to rise to her knees, but she didn't think she had the strength yet to move to her feet unaided. She glanced toward the den entrance. She didn't want to be stuck here until someone came to check on her, which she assumed wouldn't be any time soon.

Sighing, she crawled forward on her knees toward the light. It wasn't very long after that soft footfalls reached her ears. Then tufts of white and black fur met her vision. Hikari and Youru. The ookami looked puzzled as they entered the den Youru even cocked his head to the side in curiosity. He'd probably never seen any of the youkai in this predicament before. She laughed softly at his bewildered expression.

"A little help?" She tried not knowing if they'd be able to understand her. Hikari moved first.

He seemed to understand her disability as he moved to her left side as she slid back to her knees. She felt his body tense as she grabbed onto his fur to steady herself before bracing against him to stand. Youru was by her side in seconds to nudge her legs from the otherside so they wouldn't give in.

"Thanks," she voiced once she was standing, albeit, a little unsteadily. Hikari exhaled sharply through his nose as he turned to walk back out of the den. Kagome slowly followed him out with Youru trailing behind her.

Once reaching the end of the tunnel she had to shield her eyes. The light was bright even though it was only early morning. She blinked several times before her eyes adjusted glimpsing a pale blue sky with swirls of clouds painting the expanse. More snow. She sighed slightly. It was never ending this winter.

Glancing to the right, she saw several fires scattered around the shelter with ookami youkai placed in varied spots trying to stay warm. Hikari walked toward the closest one and glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was following him. A small smile graced her features at his actions. However aloof he may be, he still was a kind ookami.

Thankfully the fire wasn't really occupied. Not that she didn't want to talk to any of the other youkai. She just didn't know them nor how they would react to her presence there. It wasn't long before she felt eyes on her from all directions. It made her shift uncomfortably in her seated position. Sensing her unease Youru nudged her palm with his nose. Kagome scratched behind his ears absentmindedly as she peer into the flames. Kouga often talked of how rowdy and rambunctious his pack could be, but right now a stifling silence nearly suffocated her in the cave. They didn't trust her.

Not that she could blame them. She was an outsider. A miko none the less. Her kind killed theirs daily. Who wouldn't be a little on edge? She chanced a glance around the room, and noted a specific pair of eyes burning holes into her person. When she looked up nearly ever set of eyes looked away. Not these. Brilliant amber orbs held her gaze unwaveringly. The message sent was clear: she wasn't welcome here. Kagome, however, wasn't one to back down from a threat, and so she stared right back into those amber orbs, holding her ground. It wasn't until she heard familiar voices that she broke eye contact.

"Sis?"

"Hey Sis! What are you doing up?" Hakkaku bellowed from the cave entrance.

Kagome felt the tension in her shoulders ease and the atmosphere in the room became more peaceful. Turning her head she took in the visage of Ginta and Hakkaku approaching her bearing food.

"Hey guys," she greeted warmly as they shooed the ookami from her sides and took their places.

"We didn't think you'd be up for another few days at least," Hakkaku started.

"Yeah, Kouga hasn't left the den much," Ginta replied handing her what looked like a bowl of rice, "Hungry?"

She opened her mouth to speak when her stomach spoke for her. Ginta snickered and it seemed to echo around the entire cave. Kagome looked up to see humored expressions or smirks on all the ookamis faces. Well, at least they were relaxed enough to find humor at her expense.

"You've been out for a couple of days. I don't doubt you're hungry," Hakkaku added handing her a slab of meat. It was slightly warm at least.

She laid it down in the bowl of rice and took some sort of utensil that Ginta offered her, "Thanks guys," she said as she forced herself to take slow bites of the rice. She was starving, but she didn't want to overdo it either. "How are things around here," she said slightly fishing for information.

"Quiet for the most part," Hakkaku noted warming his hands by the fire.

"Yeah no sign of anyone suspicious," Ginta said eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. Kagome noticed. So he was on to her.

"Suspicious?" Hakkaku questioned. "Who would be suspicious?"

"No one," Ginta covered for her but he held a knowing look, "We've not seen anyone Sister. There is no need to worry."

Kagome nodded as she took another, what seemed to be, spoonful of rice into her mouth. She glanced at the ookami on the floor that layed on either side of Ginta and Hakkaku. Their ears twitched to the flow of conversation, but they seemed relaxed none the less. Perhaps she shouldn't worry too much about those amber eyes.

"Is something wrong," Ginta pried noticing her tense posture.

"Hm," Kagome started glancing over in the direction the amber eyes had been to find them gone, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Ginta looked in the direction of her gaze, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Any case, he'd be more vigilant. Otherwise, Kouga would kill him. He sighed at the thought.

Kagome finished the rice, but she couldn't find the stomach for the meat. Glancing at the two ookami on the floor she spoke to them. "I can't cut it, but I want you two to be fair about it, alright?" She said eyeing them both, holding the meat back just out of their grasp.

Youru sat up immediately while Hikari just opened one eye before exhaling heavily. "You don't want any?" Kagome questioned the white ookami that only turned his head at her reply.

"Don't worry," Hakkaku spoke up looking at Hikari, "he doesn't take meat from anybody but Kouga."

"Ah," Kagome said feeling her heart fall slightly, "oh well. Here you go," she said handing it to Youru. Hikari glanced up at her feeling her emotions shift, but closed his eyes again and relaxed.

* * *

Izuma hadn't seen anything like it. The ningen was interacting with the ookami like she belonged here. Feeding them. Scratching their ears. She even had the audacity to go and sit at one of the fires placed around the cave.

He watched her from the side of his sleeping mate near the back of the cave stewing in his anger. It wasn't natural. It wasn't normal. She wasn't suppose to be here. She could pose a threat to their pack, and by default his mate and unborn cub. His claws tightened in his fisted hands. She needed to leave and soon. He stole a glance at Yuri, his mate, who was sleeping soundly in her presence. He knew if it weren't for his aura she wouldn't be sleeping at all.

He gritted his teeth a soft growl emanating in his throat. In a couple days time, if she wasn't gone, he'd make her leave. He didn't care if his alpha wanted her here or not. She would go.

* * *

Kagome scratched Youru's ears after he was finished and offered him a smile. He licked her palm in thanks. He was just too sweet. It was hard to believe that any of these ookami had eaten humans before. Once you got to know them, they really weren't all that bad. Not unlike a certain ookami prince she knew.

She remembered when she first met Kouga. Hot-headed, cocky, arrogant, smug, and slightly selfish, but maybe that wasn't entirely fair. The reason he'd kidnapped her after all was in order to protect his pack. A pack that in time she'd grown to love too.

"Say Ginta," Kagome asked quietly, "where's Kouga?"

"Oh right," he replied breaking from whatever thought he'd had, "He went out hunting again. We will have several females pupping here soon. We'll need all the meat we can get then. They'll be feeding their young and need nutrition. It's why we've been working overtime to make sure we have enough," he finished.

"Yeah to Kouga, ever life here is important. None of the cubs will be his, but he knows that he needs to provide for them none the less. The stronger they become the stronger we will be," Hakkaku finished.

"I see," she said looking at the empty bowl feeling slightly bad for eating their food. Hakkaku seemed to catch on to this, "No need to worry Sis. We have plenty. Kouga just likes to be extra careful."

"Yeah," Ginta added, "We tend to like to have cubs birthed in the Spring or Summer when hunting grounds are plentiful, but you know how it goes. It happens when it happens."

Kagome glanced over at Ginta curiously, "Spoken like someone who knows."

"Uh," Ginta said scratching the back of his neck rather embarrassed-like, "well."

"Don't let him fool you," Hakkaku said with a hint of humor, "He's mated."

"Hey!" Ginta said his face flushing red.

"It's not like she wasn't going to find out," Hakkaku stated smirking over her head at his friend.

Kagome just giggled at their antics. "Congratulations Ginta."

"Wai! I'm not-she's-we haven't-I'm not a father yet!" His face changed several more shades of red as he flailed his arms around trying to prove his point.

Hakkaku and Kagome just laughed and it soon became infectious to the rest of the ookami youkai in the cave. Kagome sighed as she smiled.

Ginta had started chasing Hakkaku around the cave who was, surprisingly enough, dodging every punch thrown by his best friend. It only made her laugh all the more, and she noticed the atmosphere in the cave had shifted entirely feeling warm and pleasant. Kagome was about to reach for Hikari when small yipping sounds filled the cave.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly and she leaned back from where she was sitting to see, what can best be described as, a herd of ookami youkai cubs charging through the cave. They were all different colors and sizes. It made Kagome smile. They were rambunctious and energetic, and they were coming straight for her.

"Um," Kagome vocalized garnering the two ookamis attention. Youru glanced over his shoulder and immediately stood and Hikari mirrored the motion. Kagome looked at Hikari questioningly and she could have swore he was smiling at her. "What are you-"

Then it hit her. The entire herd of ookami cubs. "Oof!" They had pounced her knocking her flat on her back and boy were they _strong_. She had, she didn't know how many she had all tugging at her kimono and hakama.

She noticed several youkai rose to their feet. Maybe they thought she was going to hurt them, but how could she?

A brown headed cub with striking green eyes and a white tail was latched to her chest. He was nuzzling under her neck which made her giggle. She placed her hands on either side of his torso and lifted him off of her, "You're so cute," she said as she nuzzled his nose with hers smiling at the cub who just licked her nose in response.

Several of the other cubs and tangented off wrestling and biting each other honing their playing skills that would, in the end, only make them stronger. She released the cub in her hands to let him play with the others when another one jumped on her.

This time a blonde one with blue eyes and a brown tail. He was yipping at her madly about something. "And what exactly is your deal?" Kagome inquired raising him up much the way as she had with the other one. This was her mistake as he bit her nose. "Ow," she said feeling the liquid run down her face, but never once did she drop him or make to hurt him.

Tears sprang to her eyes from the pain. This seemed to reach the cub in her hands who whimpered slightly. She could tell he felt bad and had to smile. Putting him down on her chest, she held her right hand against her nose to quell the bleeding. The cub looked like he wanted to run away but she held him there. She wanted him to see it was bad, but with a room full of youkai watching her disciplining the cub was a risky situation.

She looked for the white ookami who stood some feet from her, "Hikari," she voiced. The ookami looked at the wave of cubs apprehensively but came to her side. Switching the cub to her right hand, after wiping the blood on her hakama, she used Hikari to raise to a sitting position. "Thanks," she said eyeing the ookami, "now," she said looking down at the cub in her grasp. She raised her hand that probably still held the scent of blood and put it in front of him so he could smell it. Her eyes held his the entire time. Her stare was serious and she hoped it conveyed what she wanted to the cub before she lightly, with the index finger of her right hand, tapped his nose ever so slightly, "no."

The cub blinked several times before a wave of semi understanding passed through his eyes. Kagome was about to release him before he made to bit her had. She flinched slightly but was surprised when the skin just below her thumb was latched onto...with merely gums and tongue. She smiled warmly at the cub and stroked his cheek with her index finger.

Kouga had watched the entire exchange from the entrance of the den that he leaned against with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. She truly was meant to be a mother. That thought only stirred his beast more inside his chest. Ever since their conversation it had given him nothing but grief over mating her. However, Kouga knew he'd have to take it slow this time. She was still recovering from Inuyasha's hot-cold attitude after all.

His upper lip lifted near his fang slightly exposing it. Stupid mutt. Although, perhaps he should be thanking him. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be here. He watched as the dark headed cub from before, Ryo, jumped into her lap eager for her attention. He smiled, his father always said that a cub was a good judge of character, and from the way Kagome was surrounded by them he didn't need to guess.

He glanced around the cave to his pack that was observing the peculiar behavior. Normally, cubs never approached strangers. Nor did they interact with them if placed in close proximity. Cubs, by nature, were programmed to seek comfort, protection, and love from pack members only. This display before them was very unique and unheard of especially since Kagome was a miko. The cubs should have been scared senseless by her aura alone, yet it didn't seem to bother them. It was a good sign. And maybe it would relax the pack to see the cubs interacting with her like this. They really had nothing to fear from her.

Thinking he'd waited long enough to approach her he made his way over to where she sat, covered, with ookami cubs. "Making friends I see," he said humorously as he stared at the many cubs littering her lap.

"You have no idea," Kagome said as she played with one of the cubs' tail. It was very unappreciative of such an action and growled softly. Kagome only giggled. Kouga's smirk widened. She chanced a glance up at him. His hands were on his hips, he was smirking, and his tail swished back and forth slowly. He looked happy. That is until now.

"Hey!" He said as a cub wriggled its way up his leg and was attempting to claw its way up his side. Raising an eyebrow Kouga picked up the cub by the scruff of its neck but placed it in a cradled arm. It was a red headed, blue eyed male with a brown tail. Kagome couldn't help to think if that's what his and Ayame's cub would look like, and for some strange reason it unsettled her. She quickly pushed those feelings away as Kouga smirked at the cub, "Some audacity you have," he chided but the smirk was telling. He pointed his finger at the cub and seconds later it was bitten, or she thought the cub bit it.

Kouga glanced at Kagome's confused expression before explaining, "Right now, these cubs are maybe six to eight weeks old. The den mothers could tell you better than I. Anyway, their fangs aren't fully developed and they are teething. So, chewing on things," he said pulling his finger gently from the cub's mouth, "helps with that."

_Not fully developed my ass. _Kagome thought feeling a distinct throbbing sensation in her nose. She didn't care what breed they were, those were fangs.

Kouga chuckled as he spotted her scrunched up nose. "He got you good."

"You think," she retorted as a red headed female cub pounced on her right shoulder. She winced slightly. She was falling and her right hand at this point was out of use from the pain, but she didn't want the cub to get hurt so she held onto it with her left leaving her with nothing to break her fall. The jarring sensation of the cave floor sent another shot of pain through her. She opened her eyes to see the red-headed female cub none the wiser of her actions. However, a low growl from Kouga sent the cub shivering. "Don't be so hard on her," Kagome chided stroking the cub's back, "She didn't know."

"I know that," Kouga said picking her up by the scruff of her neck staring her in the eyes. She wagged her red tail slightly looking pitiful but Kouga was unphased, "but she has to learn. Otherwise she never will." His gaze was stern and she lowered hers with a whimper. Satisfied Kouga set the cub beside Kagome along with the one in his arms. "Alright, play time's over."

He reached for Kagome's hand which she offered to him and in seconds she was on her feet, sorta. She glanced at the floor not wanting to step on any of the cubs that suddenly swarmed her rising body, and suddenly there was no floor to step on.

Faltering in her step she felt her body slam against a rock solid, warm wall. Better known as Kouga. She glanced up into his blue eyes apologetically. "Sorry."

He just smiled at her, "No problem, come on." Once she found her footing he released her, but the warmth of her body pressed against his hadn't been released. His beast was acting up now more than ever, but he'd have to cool it. He knew what Kagome wanted...what she needed. It was patience.

He glanced behind him to see her following him with a flushed face. He grinned. At least he wasn't the only one affected by their brief 'connection'.

Kagome was mortified. She'd been pretty much pressed up against his chest like a damsel in distress in front of the entire pack. She could feel their gazes on her back even now. How embarrassing. She was brought out of her thoughts by a nudge. Her eyes refocused to see Youru beside her with his nose in her palm. She smiled down at him gratefully and scratched his head in thanks. He rumbled lowly in his chest. She noticed that Hikari was on her left and pet his back a couple of times garnering his eyes in her direction but nothing more. He was still a mystery to her.

Coming back to her senses, she noticed that Kouga had stopped at the entrance of the cave and leaned against it surveying the valley before them with concentration. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Was something wrong?

The mutt had yet to show up, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Surely he wasn't that low. He'd come check up on her as soon as he found that clearing, right? He glanced to his right to see Kagome staring at him with concern. Great now she was worried.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him. He could smell the worry and concern in her scent and feel it in her aura. It was like a cloud of smoke that marred her scent.

"No nothing is wrong," he said flashing her a smile. She knew that smile. She used it often. It was meant to hide something.

"How about the truth this time," she tried almost smirking at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

He glanced at her again and had the decency to look sheepish. That side smirk-grimace that he did when he was caught overtook his features as he scratched the back of his neck. He sighed, "Nothing that you can help, Kagome. Just sometimes, being the alpha, tends to be a little more than you bargained for."

Kagome could understand that notion and she laughed a little crossing her own arms before looking at the valley, "Tell me about it."

He smirked her way. He loved how she understood him. He'd not had to say much of anything and yet she knew how he felt. It made his heart leap a little in his chest. It was a connection that was rare even for youkai. "So when should I expect the rest of your 'pack' to be arriving?" He questioned.

The absence of the slayer, monk, and kitsune had not gone unnoticed by him. Infact, he thought about it often for the past two days. She'd mentioned dogface, but she'd hardly said a word about the other three.

"Oh," Kagome said her expression slightly falling, "well, I don't think they will be coming."

Kouga smelt the shift in her scent. It was sorrow. An aching sorrow but not strong enough to be death. "Are they okay?" He asked chancing a glance at her. She sighed.

"Yeah, they are fine. Shippou is in a pack with other kitsune now. He's been training with them and going through 'trials' to become stronger. He looks up to Inuyasha and wants to be just like him," she heard Kouga scoff and mutter something about 'not-treating-women-right' and 'unwieldy-sword-habits'. Kagome just laughed softly, "Sango and Miroku have married and they moved into her old village. She wants to restore it," she sighed again, "but that means they are extremely busy. Especially since there is a baby on the way," she paused for a moment, "I just don't get to see them much anymore."

Kouga nodded. He could understand that. After he had become alpha of the Eastern Ookami Tribe, his parents had moved on to create a new one saying, 'Too many alphas and not enough omegas.' At first he'd missed them, but he could understand why they did it. In their wake, he'd grown stronger, smarter, and a far better leader once on his own two feet. It had all been for the best.

"I'm sure you'll see them again, Kagome," he comforted. She looked over at him and smiled.

This was good. He didn't have to touch her in order to gain her heart. Although, ookami youkai were very...touchy. It was in their nature as well as his. He'd break sometime. For now though, he could hold off if it meant he'd get her in the end.

* * *

Izuma was enraged. His alpha was actually interacting with the ningen. He even acted like he cared for her. His teeth were bared in anger as his right fist's claws dug into the floor of the cave painfully. This had to stop. He'd nearly lost it earlier when she was playing with the cubs.

Once his alpha had shown up, he thought he'd right the situation. Instead, he encouraged it. Couldn't he see this woman had bewitched him? She was toying with him. Ookami mate for life. She was a mere human who wouldn't understand that kind of dedication and loyalty. She couldn't possibly know what that was like, what it felt like, what it meant. He'd be damned before he'd let his alpha fall to such trickery.

And that was when it began. The seed of hate rooted in his heart fed by his blinding rage. In that moment, a plan was formed. And he'd wait patiently to put it into practice.

* * *

Tsuki peered down on her cub smiling. This would work. She saw the image of Kouga's hair blowing in the breeze from the valley outside as he stared at the young miko, Kagome. It was warm and loving. A smile like _he'd _had for her.

Her blue eyes went to Kagome. She was unsure, but in time she knew that she would grow to love her cub. It made her happy to see such things. However, with light there was darkness.

Her eyes drifted to one of her other cubs. Izuma. Auburn hair and amber eyes that burned with hatred. He was mistaken in his thoughts about the young woman, but there was no stopping him once his mind was made up. He was a stubborn cub. She sighed.

She wanted to make sure that the decision was the right one before they went through with it a couple nights from now when the moon would be full, and she would be at her strongest. Seeing what she saw now, she knew she couldn't falter. It had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have to say..this was the hardest chapter for me to write so far. The following material is going to be rather...hard to stomach until the second break of scenes. I know that we are all adults here, but I felt the need to warn you. Reader discretion is advised. _

_**Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental.**_

Chapter Four: Heartbreak

Midnight was not when Kouga was expecting to be awakened from his pallet by the door of his den. It was where he had subjected himself to keep Kagome's honor, in the eyes of his pack, intact. As well as to allow her some privacy and the comfort of his bed that she currently slept in.

Ginta had, moments earlier, roused him, from a particularly deep sleep, to inform him that the females were pupping.

It was customary for all female ookami, who were close in birthing date, to do so at the same time, and it just so happened that six female ookami were delivering at this moment. It was tradition to awaken the alpha to tell him of such news; however, Kouga would have been more appreciative if they had decided to deliver hours earlier or later.

With half lidded eyes, he entered the main chamber of the den to see...utter chaos. Den mothers were flying around from one ookami to the next trying to care for them all. There were five den mothers; they were short one. Kouga's eyes narrowed. This could cause a problem.

Youkai birthings were complicated and needed constant vigilance to ensure the health of both mother and cub during the process. It was a risky situation. One moment gone wrong and it could turn fatal for either youkai.

He looked over his shoulder at Ginta his blue eyes flashing, "Go wake Kagome."

Ginta blinked, "Kouga are you sure?"

"Now," he barked which sent both he and Hakkaku scrambling.

It had to be a female. Any males trying to assist the birthing could possibly be killed by the male mate. It was for a simple reason, really: Ookami youkai were incredibly protective and possessive over their mates. This was only heightened by the pregnancy since she now also carried his rightful heir. Any other male looking upon her in an indecent state would be slaughtered. However, a miko could also be in the same predicament.

Kagome could be attacked if the other male perceived her as a threat to his mate, but at this point Kouga was running out of options. The other females in Kouga's pack were too inexperienced and young to know what to do. He had to have someone he trusted deliver their future. As a miko, Kagome had probably assisted in human birthings. He trusted her. His fist tightened at his side. He had to.

* * *

Kagome shifted in her sleep. Something was loud. Extremely loud. She opened a sapphire eye to peer about the pitch black den. Youru and Hikari were still on either side of her, but they were alert. Kouga was also gone.

She raised up on her hands slightly wincing at the pain she received from her right shoulder. What was going on?

Seconds later Ginta and Hakkaku came bolting into the den. Kagome's eyes widened and her whole body tensed as her aura pulsed to scan her surroundings for enemies. Their next words did nothing to settle her unease.

"Sis you have to come with us now," Ginta said urgently. She'd never heard that tone in his voice before.

"What is-" She started before Hakkaku silenced her.

"There's no time to explain," he said grabbing her left arm. She slightly winced at his grip but she followed them none the less.

Youru and Hikari rose and followed quickly on their heels. Hikari issued a warning growl from her left side, his amber eyes boring into Hakkaku's back.

Kagome was brought to the main area of the den and was promptly blinded by the orange light of the multiple fires against the cave walls. The refraction made the space unbearably bright, but her eyes quickly adjusted and what she saw left her mouth gaping: Multiple female ookami were in labor.

She continued to blink before being brought to Kouga's side. She could practically feel the stress rolling off of his aura in waves.

"Kagome," he said uncrossing his arms as he turned toward her. He took one of her hands in two of his and looked into her eyes, "I need your help."

Kagome looked from his hands to his eyes. There was nothing flirtatious about his actions. The desperation in his eyes was apparent. Something was wrong.

Fixing her gaze into one of determination, she gently squeezed his hand, "What do you need me to do?"

A smile broke out on his face. _Atta girl. _"We are short a den mother. Have you assisted in human births before," he asked as he released her hand and she followed behind him quickly.

"I have but Kouga," she said looking into his blue eyes that met hers, "I've never done a youkai birth."

Kouga nodded curtly, "They aren't too much different. Except the actual birth. There is a space of time where you must focus solely on the cub. There is no placenta. The cub gets his nutrition directly from the umbilical cord and forms directly from it. It will have to be cut a specific way. If you can get a youkai to that point, then a den mother will come and assist you."

"Right," Kagome said her nervousness rising. She'd never done this before. Kaede had her assist on several human births, but there were no youkai to birth. Inuyasha's pup was going to be the first in the village. It was suppose to be her first. She had no experience in this area. What if she messed up? What if someone died because of her?

Kouga smelt the smoky tinge of worry mar her scent. He couldn't blame her but she had to focus, "Kagome," he said placing his hand on her left shoulder. His blue eyes fixed on hers and she could practically feel him staring into her soul, "I know you can do this."

Kagome just nodded as she was steered in the direction of an auburn haired male with..amber eyes. Her eyes narrowed slightly wondering if these were the eyes from hours earlier. Upon coming closer she could see the malintent held in them for her and knew they were.

"What is she doing here," he growled deeply baring his fangs to her presence. Kouga's eyes held Izuma's, his own fangs bared, not wanting nor daring to look anywhere else while his mate was in such a state.

"She is going to assist in the birthing of your cub," he stated firmly.

Izuma growled deeply in his chest, "She touches Yuri and I'll kill her." Kagome could feel her aura rise to match his, but she pulled it tightly around her not wanting to anger him further or hurt the mother cradled to his chest.

"Izuma, please," Yuri spoke from in front of him. Her hand laid gently over her mate's in a comforting fashion. "It...hurts.." Amber eyes softened significantly as he looked down at her quivering state. It was their first cub and she was scared. Izuma gritted his teeth and his gaze hardened as he looked at the miko. "You hurt her and I'll kill you," he warned threateningly.

"I understand," Kagome responded seriously as she went to her knees before the female youkai.

Kouga stood nearby with his back turned. He wasn't going to invade their privacy, but he knew that Izuma could lunge at Kagome, at any moment, if the way his aura thrashing around was any indication. He was extremely displeased and, while he knew that Kagome could defend herself, he knew she wouldn't in the presence of the mother or cub. She'd be more concerned with their safety than hers. He trusted in his ability to restrain Izuma in the case that he had to, which was more impending than he expected it to be.

"Ginta, Hakkaku bring me water and towels," Kagome ordered as she lifted the Yuri's legs to bend at a forty five degree angle on either side of her. Her eyes never leaving Izuma's.

"But-" Ginta started hesitantly knowing full well what might happen if he approached the female youkai.

Kagome glared back at them and hissed, "Now!"

The bite to her tone sent them scampering. Kouga couldn't help the smirk that adorned his features. She would make a great alpha.

With the boys off to get what she needed, she focused back on Yuri. She hadn't meant to yell at them, but her stress levels were through the roof. It didn't help that Izuma was watching her like a hawk, analyzing her every move.

Her blue eyes softened as she met Yuri's emerald green orbs. She had black hair and soft features. She really was very beautiful. Her eyes traveled back to amber orbs, "This next step is going to be very difficult. Are you sure you want to stay here Izuma?"

Izuma lifted his lip near his fangs and growled out, "Unlike ningen, Ookami never leave their mates in uncomfortable or desperate circumstances."

A deep warning growl resonated from Kouga's direction that caused Izuma to look at his back. Kagome felt like she'd been hit in the face with cold water. Izuma really did hate her but why? "I wouldn't know. I've never been in a relationship with a human," Kagome said recovering slightly.

Izuma's eyes narrowed back on her, but her gaze was now on Yuri. "I am going to check to see how far along you are, okay?" Her eyes flickered to Izuma's for understanding and his consent. He nodded curtly. Two and a half centimeters. She needed to be three in order to begin. She was farther along than Kagome expected.

The soft footfalls of Ginta and Hakkaku neared and Izuma's growls began. "Just set it down behind me," Kagome said trying to sate Izuma's possessive drive.

Ginta and Hakkaku turned with their backs to the scene and placed the towels and bucket down two feet behind Kagome before walking away. They moved to stand next to Youru and Hikari. A good ten feet away.

Kagome replaced the bottom of Yuri's dress before turning to retrieve the towels and water. She placed the bucket to her right and smiled when she noticed that Ginta and Hakkaku had the mind to bring her more than one towel.

"Alright raise up Yuri, I am going to place a towel beneath you so when the cub comes he won't be laying on the floor of the den," she said comfortingly. Yuri nodded and shifted her hips but it made her hiss in pain. Izuma growled lowly at Kagome. Her eyes narrowed into his amber hues. "It is to benefit your cub, Izuma. I do not do things unnecessarily."

She heard him scoff but she didn't care. She was doing what needed to be done for the health and safety of both cub and mother.

Taking a second towel she placed it in the water and wrung it out before handing it to Izuma who was braced against Yuri's back. "This is for her forehead. It will calm the fever she takes once labor starts." Izuma nodded, his fangs ever present, as he took the towel and lovingly laid it against his mate's forehead after brushing her bangs back.

Her emerald eyes looked into his amber hues. He could smell and sense her fear through the bond. Dropping his nose against hers he nuzzled her lovingly to comfort her rumbling soft growls the entire time.

Kagome felt her chest tighten at the affectionate display. Ookami youkai really were wonderful lovers. She could see the dedication he held for Yuri in his eyes, and Yuri's intense love and trust in her mate. It was something she'd never experienced before. Something foreign to her, but she'd always dreamt about.

Blinking, she brought her mind away from those thoughts and back at the task at hand. She had a birthing mother and an angry mate to deal with. Losing focus because of her silly daydreams was not an option.

Kouga had detected the shift in her scent moments ago. It was akin to yearning. She was longing for something..but what? He cursed the fact that he couldn't turn, and see what had affected her like that. He was curious but not audacious enough to sate that curiosity. Perhaps he could just ask Izuma later.

"Okay," Kagome said feeling her confidence boost. Everything was going according to plan and schedule. She had everything she needed, and the mother was two milimeters from beginning the birthing process.

It was then that Yuri cried out and grabbed her mate's hand tightly. Izuma growled and looked at Kagome accusingly. "Izuma, these are contractions. She had some before to start the birthing process so her canal would widen to accommodate the cub. These are muscle spasms to set the cub in motion. It will now be traveling down that canal. These are normal," her hands were on Yuri's legs rubbing them comfortingly as her eyes bore into Izuma's. He didn't move toward her but growled deeply none the less.

"Okay. Yuri," she spoke comfortingly capturing the female ookami's eyes with her own," I am going to need you to start pushing, okay? It will help the baby move faster. I need you to push in time with the contractions to start moving the cub." She noticed Yuri nod her head as her breathing came in and out in short bursts.

Yuri looked up into Izuma's eyes fear and excitement swirling in them. They'd been waiting on their cub for two months, but in those two months she'd grown to love it just as he had. Izuma's other hand rested on her belly lovingly. He pulsed his youki into her stomach to assure both his mate and his cub.

Kagome didn't know if this was normal, but she didn't say anything against it. Youkai birthings were different than human birthings after all.

She looked back at Yuri and smiled comfortingly at her, "You're doing great Yuri."

Izuma growled comfortingly to his mate as she pushed again with a contraction. Every time she braced against his chest and squeezed his hand. He'd nearly lost circulation in his right hand by this point but he didn't care. He'd be there for her, no matter what.

Kagome could almost see the crown of the cub's head. He had black hair with red streaks. A smile graced her face. "Good Yuri. I can see his head. He's got black hair with red in it," she said looking up at Izuma who, for once, wasn't baring his fangs.

His body had relaxed. He looked excited and was even smiling. Kagome smiled back at him warmly.

Kouga was smiling from his post. He was glad that everything was going so smoothly. Typically, ookami births weren't as uneventful, or so he'd noticed from the sounds from other ookami females nearby.

He closed his eyes. Kagome's aura was happy, calm, even excited. He could feel the muscles in his shoulders relax slightly. Everything was okay.

Kagome's eyes were on the cub as Yuri gave another push clearing the head and shoulders. That was when the world stopped.

The umbilical cord was wrapped around the cub's neck..and its face was blue. Kagome's heart stopped. _No. _

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at Izuma and Yuri, "Yuri, I need you to push now!"

Izuma's face hardened instantly and a look of terror overtook Yuri's features. The Miko's aura had changed. She was terrified. Something was wrong.

"Miko, what is wrong," Izuma growled angrily.

"The..umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. Push!" Kagome demanded her eyes boring into Yuki's commandingly.

Yuri's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth, red seeping into the rims of her eyes, as she pushed again. The cub came half way out with that push. "One more Yuri," Kagome called as she took the cub's upper half into her hands.

Kouga was on alert. His muscles tensed. He could _feel_ Izuma's beast rising. Once the cub was delivered he was going to kill Kagome.

Kouga issued a loud growl from his position turning his head to look at Izuma who met his stare. Amber eyes stayed on his for mere seconds before returning to Kagome's form. He had hoped to draw his attention by looking back in the direction of the his mate, but he was too far gone and didn't care. He was out for blood.

Kagome knew if she could get the cub out she could try to resuscitate him with her miko abilities. It had to work. "Push, Yuri," she demanded. Yuri complied and the cub was out.

Kouga ran to Izuma's side. He could see red bleeding into his amber orbs and he growled out, "Wait." He glanced back at Kagome who cradled the cub as a den mother came by to cut the umbilical cord. He knew she was going to try to save it. It was her nature. He just hoped it would work. If not for the parent's sake then for hers.

It seemed as if the whole den had stopped to watch this moment. Nearby Ookami mates, den mothers; no one dared to breathe.

Kagome held the cub in a towel and rubbed him hoping the stimulation would jump start his system. Nothing. She laid him gently on the ground before her and put her fingers to his chest as they began to glow pink. She heard a growl from Izuma's direction but paid it no mind.

Seconds went by. Nothing. Kagome's heart began to sink. "No," Kagome whispered. A knot began to form in her throat as she gritted her teeth, "Come on. I know you can do it," she said encouragingly,"Come on," Kagome said her voice breaking. She could feel her heart begin to constrict painfully in her chest, but she refused to give up. "You can't die like this," she whispered, "You are going to grow up and become a strong youkai one day," she said softly. She could feel the warm tears forming in the brims of her eyes. The fingers on her hands trembled as her voice quivered but she continued, "You're going to love your mother, learn from your father. Learn to fight, learn to hunt and track food," she nearly choked, "You're suppose to grow up and find your mate, the love of your life...be happy...have cubs of your own...You aren't suppose to die here. Please," she begged.

A single tear fell from her eyes and landed on an unmoving chest of the cub. Her lower lip trembled as she lifted the bangs of the cub gently caressing his tanned skin. He was so beautiful, but the red marks that marred the perfect skin around his neck were telling: He'd been dead long before he was delivered.

Kagome's body trembled as she took her hand off of the cub's chest. A wave of anguish and sorrow rolled off of her aura. Her teeth were gritted and her bangs hung low covering her face as her fists balled on her knees. In a moment of rage, she slammed her right fist into the floor of the den. She had failed. Finally, two years after Naraku's demise when she was fully trained. When someone really needed her, a helpless cub no less, she had failed.

Time, at that moment, decided to resume, and all hell broke loose with it.

Izuma roared from behind her causing Kagome to look to her left. His eyes were fully red and dilated with a black pupil.

Kouga growled coming in between them. He knew he could subdue him eventually, but he needed to get Kagome out of here.

"G_**int**_a, Ha_**kkaku**_! Get _**her out of here**_!" He roared as his voice began to mesh with his inner youkai's.

They had already started for Kagome when he yelled out to them. Grabbing her by either arm not daring to look back, they brought her to the entrance of Kouga's den with Hikari and Youru trailing behind.

She could see the snow from outside from here. "Please, let me go," she begged.

"What?" Ginta said questioningly. They could smell her grief and desperation.

"Let me go," she pleaded jerking against their hold on her.

"But Sis we-" Hakkaku was cut off when she applied just enough reiki to sting them slightly.

They did release her and she bolted for the outside world. Hikari and Youru took off after her as she ran recklessly through the valley and into the treeline. Tears blurred her vision. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get out.

Not too long after, her foot caught a log hidden by the snow and she collapsed on the ground kicking snow up all around her. It was cold, extremely cold, but her body didn't register it. Her breathing started coming in gasps. She'd killed a newborn cub.

_It's all my fault. _

The voices inside her head, some that sounded like Inuyasha, began berating her for her weaknesses, insulting her prowess as a miko, and degrading her morality.

It wasn't long before the two ookami caught up with her. Hikari stopped short of the scene as did Youru beside him. The amber eyed canine took in her visage for a few moments before deciding to approach her. She was going to freeze like this. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother who also looked unsure, but his emotions were more easily displayed in the way that his ears slanted to either side. He could feel her pain.

Hikari slowly walked up to her and nudged her hand with his black nose. She didn't respond. He tried it once more. This time her eyes moved to his form. He wasn't a very affectionate ookami, but he wasn't immune to emotions. He could feel, sense, pain, and she was harboring a lot of it.

He sat down before her his figure looming over her laying form. He knew what she needed.

Kagome could barely make out the white ookami from the snow with her eyes so blurred with tears. The sight of him only brought back memories of the cub and her heart clenched once more in her chest. "I-I'm s-so so-rry," she managed as her fist balled into the snow. "I couldn't…" New tears fell as she tried to explain her emotional state to a creature that she wasn't even sure was capable of understanding her.

She gritted her teeth against the emotional pain. All she could see was the lifeless body of the cub before her.

She looked back up into the ookami's eyes. His normally stoic amber hues were marred with something. An emotion. One she knew all too well: It was sorrow.

Her body had collapsed due to fatigue from being emotionally drained and running, but she managed to find the strength to pull herself up into a sitting position. She raised her sapphire orbs to his amber hues that regarded her for a few more seconds.

Flashes of thoughts coursed through her mind. The playful, _lively _cubs from yesterday to the stillborn one she'd delivered not ten minutes ago. He would never play, he would never bite her nose or nuzzle her chin, he would never grow strong or learn to hunt. He would never even take his first breath.

She knew these feelings of grief were selfish at best. She wasn't his mother, but she loved this ookami tribe. She felt at home with them. Maybe not at first but they accepted her in a way that no other youkai would.

She laid a hand over her heart as tears streamed down her face. It hurt so much. She closed her eyes and saw the cub clearly. Her shoulders shook as she felt something warm press into her face. She opened her eyes slightly to see it was Hikari's face. He was nuzzling her and a soft, deep whine emanated from his chest. That was when she broke.

The first sob was a half gasp as her fingers threaded through his white fur. She felt another presence behind her but didn't bother to look. It was a warmth she recognized. Youru. Her chest quivered at the deeply seated pain in her heart. How could she ever go back after this? How could they ever accept her again?

* * *

Kouga slammed Izuma against the den wall. Both of their eyes bled red and each of their beasts rose to the challenge, but Kouga was stronger.

"_**Submit**_!" Kouga growled baring his fangs at his brethren. Izuma growled deeply in his chest. The look of anguish in his eyes was almost unbearable, "_**I know you hurt, but the cub was dead in the womb**_. _**You know this is not an uncommon thing for ookami youkai**_," he growled again trying to reach him.

Izuma sank his claws into Kouga's hand and he let him. He needed him to calm down. Yuri was on the floor silent and still. "_**Your mate needs you, Izuma**_."

It was then that recognition flooded his wild looking eyes. He glanced over to Yuri's form on the floor and something inside of him connected. The redness in his eyes receded, his fangs and claws reverted to normal, and his eyes regained their amber hues.

"Release me," Izuma said not looking into Kouga's eyes. It was a sign of submission. It was good enough for him.

Kouga gently released Izuma's shoulder. He couldn't blame him for how he reacted. In the same situation, he probably would have done the same. He knew he would have done the same. Thinking about who his mate was in those thoughts brought him back to reality. _Kagome. _

He left his pack to comfort each other over their loss. It was felt deeply by them all through their connection as a pack. Each member would grieve differently. Kagome, he knew, would be no exception to that.

He ran to where Ginta and Hakkaku stood before the entrance to his den. "How is she?" He asked not hearing a sound from within.

"Well," Ginta started staring at the cave entrance, "she.."

"She ran," Hakkaku finished glancing at the snowy expanse outside.

"What do you mean she ran," Kouga said angrily. He looked over his shoulder at the outside world. This was bad. She could die out there. "Damn," he cursed as he took off into the icy world.

* * *

He could still make out her footprints and noted two sets of ookami prints on either side.

_Good. They'll keep her warm until I get there. _

He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding that came out in white puffs. She was okay for now, and with that in mind he hastened his pace.

A few minutes later he came upon a clearing and the sight within tugged at his heart. She was trembling. Youru was curled around her body that was leaned against Hikari like he was her lifeline. He could smell the heavy scent of salt that hung in the air like incense.

Youru raised his head at Kouga's appearance. His blue eyes were sad and worried. A soft whine came from him as he peered a Kouga like he could fix it. Like he could fix her.

Kouga knelt by Youru's side and scratched his head comfortingly about a foot away from Kagome. She hadn't noticed him yet, and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. Gently he pulsed his youki hoping for her aura to pick up on his.

He heard her gasp softly. She pulled back from Hikari with wide eyes and she stared at him a multiitude of emotions crossing her face.

"Kouga...I-I...I'm sorry I couldn't-I didn't mean to…" She tried to apologize stumbling over her words as fresh tears brimmed in her eyes. Her left hand was clutched over her heart.

He wanted to take her into his arms. He wanted to comfort her. To cure the ache in her heart that he felt echoing inside his own chest. He could practically feel her pain with how it was rolling off of her in waves. Her anguish. He knew she would blame herself, but these emotions were crippling.

"Kagome," he said gently reaching toward her, but she backed away like a frightened animal. It hurt him. "I promise, Kagome, I'm not mad. I know..," he said trying again, "the cub was stillborn. He wasn't alive even when inside the womb. It wasn't your fault," he said locking her sapphire eyes with his light-blue orbs. She stopped moving away from him and he moved slowly toward her before sitting down directly in front of her and repeated, "_It wasn't your fault._"

Those words resounded inside of her head and hearts echoing continuously. Somewhere, in the logical part of her mind, she knew that the cub had been dead already, but the emotional side of her refused to think that she couldn't have saved him. However, hearing the words out loud was a semi-release for her.

Kouga took her trembling hand as tears filled her eyes. He wasn't trying to woo her right now. This touch was meant to be comforting and reassuring.

Slowly, she leaned her head forward and rested it on his left shoulder. A small smile graced his, previously, sullen features. She was going to be okay. Gently he stroked circles on her hand with his thumb.

Several moments passed before she spoke, "Do you think they'll hate me?"

Kouga's brow furrowed, "Izuma and Yuri?" He questioned tilting his head to the side to look at her, but her hair curtained around her face hiding it from him.

"The pack, them, everyone," she said softly. He knew the weight of the question. He couldn't lie. The pack would be depressed for awhile. The death of a cub was no light matter to them, but they didn't blame her for it. It was a natural part of life.

"They don't hate you, Kagome," he said softly as he raised his left hand and cautiously placed it on the middle of her back where he rubbed circles soothingly, "they are all saddened. It is hard when a cub dies. Especially at birth but I know they don't blame you for it. Since cubs are born the way they are with the umbilical cord...what happened tonight...is not an uncommon thing."

She was quiet for a couple of minutes, and Kouga was afraid she'd fallen asleep with how slow her breathing was. Then she replied, "_He's_ going to hate me."

Kouga's gaze hardened. Izuma. He knew he would be the one to act on his animosity toward her. He would have to be more watchful now. Izuma wasn't one to let things lie. Even if Yuri forgave Kagome, which he thought she would, Izuma would not.

He restrained a growl from forming in his throat at the thought. "We will handle that when it happens. I promise. He won't hurt you," Kouga said leaning his head against hers. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, but the temperature was dropping drastically by the minute. He was even beginning to feel the sting of the snow against his skin. It was time to get her back to the den.

"Kagome, we need to go back now," he said softly. He felt her tense against him and her heart rate sped up. "You don't have to talk to anyone. I'll just take you back to the den, and you can come out when you feel like it." She was tense for a few more minutes before he felt her shoulders slump in defeat.

"Okay," her voice sounded broken and hoarse from tears. He never wanted it to sound like this again.

He rose from the ground slowly allowing her to stand with him. Her feet were bare and very red. Silently he cursed himself for not getting to her sooner. Kagome swayed against him once she stood. Apparently the circulation wasn't as it should be.

Wasting no time he swept her off of her feet and dashed back toward the den at an incredible speed. Youru and Hikari sprinted behind him, but still were nearly nine feet or so in trailing him.

* * *

The relieved faces of Ginta and Hakkaku met them at the cave entrance.

Sometime during the trip back Kagome had passed out in his arms. Kouga stopped short before them as she curled into him, toward warmth. He couldn't help the swell in his chest. She'd felt safe enough in his arms to fall asleep. A ghost of a smile turned his lips as he glanced down at her. Her raven tresses spilled over his arms in waves and her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight.

Blinking, he tore his gaze from her to look up at his second and good friend. Both of them wore sly smirks on their faces in spite of the night's events. Kouga's eyes narrowed.

"What," he growled softly looking from one to the other.

"Oh nothing," Ginta said scratching the back of his neck, smile still in place, "just haven't seen that look in awhile."

"What look," Kouga asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know," Hakkaku said not even trying to act sheepish about it, "the look you only get when Sis is around."

Kouga glared at the ookami youkai but it was a half hearted endeavor and he allowed his smile to fall from his face. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kouga spat attempting to disregard his remark, but Hakkaku pushed it.

"As if," he said glancing down at the sleeping woman, "you look like the love-bug bit ya."

A loud thwack was heard in the cave. The noise resounded off of the walls and then there was silence.

Kouga's fist was raised slightly and Hakkaku was grabbing his head while his eyes watered.

"I was only saying the truth," Hakkaku whined rubbing his head tenderly.

"Be quiet," Kouga grumbled, "you'll wake her up," he said moving toward his den his hair and tail swaying slightly with his movement. He glanced back over his shoulder at the duo before he spoke again, "Don't let anyone bother her tomorrow," he glanced down at her sleeping form and could still see the tear stains on her face, "She's beaten herself up enough as it is. She doesn't need any more help."

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded. Even they could still smell the sour scent of anguish and salt from her tears. It was strong. She'd cried a lot...and hurt more.

With a nod Kouga disappeared into the darkness of his den with both Youru and Hikari trailing behind him.

Ginta turned to Hakkaku grinning, "You had it coming you know."

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, we'll see how Izuma reacts to her presence in the den. I am humbled by your responses in reviews. They really do motivate me to write more. Thank you for your support. Now onto the chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental. **_

Chapter Five: Accusations and Confusion

In the distance, a tree shook slightly as a figure with silver hair leapt from it to the next one swiftly. It barely made a sound as it traveled at high speeds through the forest toward its destination. A grin graced its features as golden eyes gleamed in the early morning light. He'd made good progress. It would be early evening by the time he reached the ookami's den.

He'd left that same day with a very irritated, but understanding, mate in the care of the older miko. She'd understood his need to go, but Youka didn't like it in the least bit. This was their first pregnancy, and, especially since she was a hanyou, she wasn't sure how long she'd carry the pup.

Human pregnancies were nine months, but inu pregnancies, where full youkai were concerned, lasted only about two and a half months. If not a little less. She was nearing the second month marker, and it left them both a little anxious about this 'trip' of his.

He bared his fangs into the expanse around him. He didn't care what she said, for making him leave Youka, she was coming back with him. No matter what. Even if that fleabag stood in his way, he'd just cut him down with Tetsusaiga.

He glanced at the fading night into morning sky. The moon was still visible. A waxing gibbous, if what Kagome said was right. In a day or two, it would be a full moon. He smirked. It was good news for him. It would be another twenty-one days until the new moon. He still had plenty of youkai power left to combat his enemies with. More than enough to slay that stinking ookami and anyone else who got in his way.

* * *

Tsuki's heart was heavy. She'd watched the entire exchange from the night before. Her cubs were in pain, and Kagome was even more so. It hurt her heart to see such anguish. She was glad that in a day and a half that she could finally ease them of a little discomfort.

She glanced over at Yami, who was lounging against the wall, peering boredly into the pool before her. It reflected the ookami den, but she felt another force threatening to upset the balance. Zooming out, Tsuki focused the pool on a silver-haired figure moving swiftly toward the den. Inuyasha. He was on a mission.

The sudden redirection of the pool caught Yami's fading attention and he sat up looking alert.

"Hey, isn't that Inutaisho's second son? What's his name..? Inu..something," he managed still peering at the golden eyed hanyou before them with his vibrant violet eyes.

"Inuyasha is going to try and take back Kagome," Tsuki muttered softly placing a curved finger on above her upper lip in concentration. She knew her cub was strong enough to combat the hanyou if need be, but she wasn't sure that Kagome was mentally strong enough to handle this confrontation so soon after the loss of the infant cub.

"What do you think your cub is going to do about it," Yami asked curiously.

Tsuki couldn't help but smile, "Whatever he has to."

This only caused Yami to grin, "Then things should get interesting here rather soon," he stated readjusting his seated position.

"Indeed they shall," Tsuki said eyeing an amber eyed ookami that was pacing the den agitatedly.

_How will you handle this one, Kagome? _

* * *

Her entire being felt as if it were made of lead. She was sure it was the fatigue from crying so much, but there was also the factor that she didn't have the motivation to move herself. Her head hurt, her right hand was tender, and her left shin felt bruised. All physical scars left as place holders for the emotional hurt that no one could see.

Kagome lay awake on the pelts near the back of the private den in the darkened cave. The sunlight from outside was leaking into the space, but it didn't beckon to her like it normally did. She knew she'd have to face the pack sooner or later, but she didn't know if she had the strength to. The death of the cub was just last night. However, she knew she didn't have a right to feel this way. What about Yuri? What about Izuma? Kouga? The rest of the pack? They still carried on. They had things they needed to do. Work to be done. Thus, she had to move as well.

Kagome pressed both of her palms flat against the furs beneath her, flinching at the twinge in her right hand, and raised her body off of the floor. Unsurprisingly, it took some effort. Her muscles weren't recuperated yet. It was astonishing how much fatigue could come from emotional distress.

Her actions garnered her the attention of both ookami at her side. Hikari raised his head slightly while Youru stood up and walked over to greet her. Kagome smiled weakly as he pressed his nose into her palm, licking it good-naturedly.

"I know," she said as she placed both of her hands on either side of his black face. Even in the dim light she could see his crystal blue eyes reflecting the light. He was truly a beautiful ookami. "I have to get up though," she continued before glancing over at Hikari who didn't look like he approved of this idea, "everyone else is continuing on with life. I shouldn't be the only one with the luxury of moping around."

Hikari exhaled harshly at her; his amber eyes sharp. She'd been emotionally drained yesterday, and he knew what that could do to a youkai. It undoubtedly had a stronger effect on a human. Her scent was tainted with exhaustion. She'd barely slept. Rest was the best thing for her, but it wasn't as if he could make her do it. In defeat, he laid his head back down and glanced at Youru, who also shared his thoughts, as he looked back at his brother.

Kagome scratched Youru's ears gently. She felt light-headed from lack of sleep, and her vision was blurring slightly from having her eyes open for far too long. Today was just going to be one of those days.

Sighing she leaned back against the wall of the den and closed her eyes for a moment. Youru walked toward her and licked her face. She gave him a small, weak smile before she took a tuft of his fur in her left hand. "Ready?" She asked her blue eyes meeting his. He exhaled sharply and she took at as an affirmative.

As she rose to her feet, quivering from exhaustion, she felt him trembling beneath her weight. She looked down at him curiously. Once she was leaned against the wall, she pulsed reiki through his body to check for injuries. She was happy when she found none, but she was slightly confused. Maybe he just wasn't as strong as Hikari was?

Her eyes flickered to the other's amber orbs. He looked up at her seemingly raising an eyebrow at her in question. "I guess that's why you help me, huh?" Hikari snorted as she ran her hand through Youru's fur. "Not because you want to, right?" A low rumble sound emanated from his chest as he raised his head. She laughed softly, "You're very argumentative for an ookami, or maybe that's just in your nature," she stated thinking about run ins with Kouga when she had been travelling with Inuyasha.

They were always into it. Whether it was about her or not. They had always fought or argued about something. It nearly made her giggle at the memory.

Hikari rose before her and exhaled sharply before turning toward the den exit, and Youru was followed closely behind him. Kagome watched them go second guessing her decision about meeting with the rest of the pack so soon. She couldn't stay in this private cave for forever though.

With determination, she pushed off of the wall behind her. She would show her face today, even if she wasn't as welcomed as she'd like to be.

She staggered the first few steps before settling into a slight, temporary gimp toward the exit where Hikari and Youru waited for her. Immediately, bright light assaulted her senses. From the intensity, she guessed it to be about mid morning.

Blinking several times, her eyes adjusted to the light and then she peered around the cave.

The majority in the caves were females with a few males scattered about. She guessed it had to do with the security of the pack. They left a few males just in case. She wasn't sure what all the males would be needed for but this was ookami pack life; she wasn't an expert, yet.

The atmosphere was somber this morning in the den. She could feel it in the air. The sorrow was thick and suffocating. It immediately had an effect on her mood. Her eyes flited to the spot in the cave that the cub had died yesterday. Everyone was avoiding it like the plague, and she could hardly blame them. They probably still smelled it there. The ache in her chest renewed and she lifted her left hand to clutch at her heart. However, all was not lost.

As she thought about going back into the private den, a cub, the one with brown hair and striking green eyes, scampered up to her from a nearby ookamis lap. Kagome's eyes met the adult ookami's and he offered her a faint smile as the cub, that she'd learned was named Ryou, approached her. That smile did wonders for her.

She bent at the knee to reach for Ryou. His small yipping echoed through the cave causing all the other ookami and ookami youkai to look in her direction. He was so happy to see her that Kagome actually smiled down at the cub as she lifted him into her arms. The innocence of children.

Once where he wanted to be, which was in her arms, he proceeded to nuzzle under her chin and clutch at the fabric of her kimono in tight little fists. Kagome nuzzled him back feeling some of the tightness in her chest relieve itself in his presence.

She glanced up at the ookami who had smiled at her and started walking toward him when a savage, threatening growl challenged her. Out of instinct, she turned from the growl, protecting the cub, and threw up a barrier tightly around herself and the cub as a fist slammed into the lavender energy. She didn't have to look to know who it was, and she could understand his reaction but she was angry none the less.

She glared over her shoulder, her aura sparking slightly, as she turned back to face him, her blue eyes blazing, "How dare you attack me with a cub in my arms," she said darkly.

Auburn hair looked unkempt. Most of it sagging from the ponytail it was usually held in. His fangs were bared with red rimmed amber orbs that were boring into her very soul. His whole body was tense, ready to lunge at any moment. She knew his sanity was borderline at best.

"Ho_**w da**_re yo_**u hid**_e beh_**ind the c**_ub," he growled deeply his voice flickering from his and his beast's.

Kagome looked down at Ryou who was now trembling on her chest. His claws were firmly attached to the front of her kimono. Izuma had terrified him. He was looking for comfort.

She noticed the ookami, that she had been meaning to sit by, stand and look between them. He was on edge. He had black hair with dark brown eyes and a black tail. He seemed a little older than Kouga, and his eyes looked like they had seen too much. He looked to be debating the situation at hand. However, Kagome wasn't going to put him at risk for her sake.

"It's alright," she spoke gently as she stroked the cub's back, but her eyes were locked onto the other ookami's. His dark eyes flickered to hers and he looked unsure. She just smiled at him gently.

Focusing more on the cub, Kagome knelt, which earned her a deep, jagged growl from Izuma, gently prying Ryou's claws from her kimono. He whimpered at his only source of comfort being taken from him. She nuzzled the scared cub affectionately before dispersing the barrier and sent him back to the other ookami. The cub looked back up at Izuma uncertainly as he scampered back to the ookami.

She put up her barrier once more as the cub walked from her. Izuma crashed against it, again, growling more savagely than before out of frustration. Kagome rose to her feet and looked into his eyes calmly.

Hikari and Youru, that had been standing near her the entire time, made their way to her side. Hikari's hackles were raised and he wore a snarl with a menacing growl to match while Youru's lips twitched slightly, the tuft of fur on the crest of his back raised, and the deep growl that echoed in his chest made his intent clear. They weren't pleased.

Kagome looked back at the two ookami and met Hikari's eyes. "Stay back," she whispered to them. Hikari's eyes flickered to hers before returning to Izuma. He wasn't budging. Youru looked up at her confused before lowering himself further to the ground like his brother was. They refused to move.

Izuma growled to the ookami who merely snarled in response. They weren't going anywhere.

* * *

Izuma's chest tightened with anguish and anger. He'd watched her exit the den unsurely, as she should have, but then she had the audacity to reach for a cub after what happened last night. Then she smiled as if his son hadn't died. As if his life didn't matter. As if it wasn't her fault. He knew he was a stillborn, but he needed someone to blame. She just happened to be the one to take that fall. She wasn't pack anyway.

He gritted his teeth. He could feel his beast rattling in its cage in his head. He knew he was nearly insane with loss. His heart ached for his cub and the loss of his mate's happiness. He could feel the tunnel vision of red beginning to take over. He knew he was going to kill her, but he didn't have enough presence of mind to care.

He didn't understand why she was here. He didn't understand why those ookami cared for her so much, or why his alpha seemed to value her presence, the presence of a miko, in an ookami's den. She was alien. She was unnatural. She was dangerous.

Yet, as he glanced to the ookami, Kyrou, who stood to assess his state of being, he could tell that the pack genuinely cared for her. Why? Confusion muddled his thoughts as his gaze centered on the miko once more. What was she?

* * *

Kagome took a step toward Izuma who growled threateningly at her, but she continued toward him. He snarled as the lavender glow reached his body. However, it merely passed over him without the pain of purification behind it. One more step and they both were inside her barrier nearly face to face.

The other male youkai in the den stood at this development each clenching and unclenching their fists in anticipation of Izuma's next move. They were all ready to come to her aid if necessary.

Kagome could feel the worry rolling off of their auras in waves. Some were even terrified. It made her sick to her stomach to feel such intense emotions related to her. Especially after last night. She didn't deserve them.

Tempting fate, she broke her stare with the angry amber orbed youkai and glanced around the cave. Their eyes were all focused on them, on her. The dark haired youkai closest to her, his jaw was set and his eyes held worry as his gaze held hers for mere seconds. No one dared speak. "Sister," she heard him warn evenly. She looked back toward Izuma and merely nodded her head at his tone.

She was touched that someone, other than Ginta or Hakkaku, referred to her as such, but, as she peered into amber orbs, she knew she had much larger issues to think about.

His body was quivering. She wasn't sure if it was from anger or restraint of that anger. Blue met amber and clashed. Suddenly, she felt very tired. She knelt two feet from him. He growled deeply before her and she turned her head to the side baring her neck in slight submission. She didn't want to challenge his beast any more than she had to.

"I know words won't help you," she started, "I don't know if they will reach you at this point," she said her sapphire eyes hazing in thought as last night's events passed through her mind. They would haunt her for the rest of her life. "But I wanted you to know that I am sorry," she finished looking up at him with deadened eyes, "I understand why you feel the way you do, and," she said glancing back at Hikari and Youru who were not pleased at all with the developments that had taken place, "I won't stop you from doing what you feel you must."

The cave was deathly silent. Each youkai wondering when he would strike. The only sound resounding off the walls was the soft bells of her voice.

Kagome looked back into Izuma's amber orbs, "I understand how you feel."

In a split second, Kagome was slammed up against the wall by her throat. Her head bounced off of rock harshly jarring her senses. Izuma's claws dug deeply into the tender flesh that was her neck as an insane snarl ripped from his chest overpowering and drowning out her voice. "_**How could you possibly un**_derstand w_**hat I fe**_el," he challenged disbelievingly, "I ca_**n tell yo**_u are still p_**ure. You ha**_ve no ch_**ild to los**_e. Wh_**at could yo**_u have l_**ost tha**_t was so _**precious **_to you?!"

Kagome's head, that was forced to the side, glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "My whole family," was her soft reply. "After the Shikon no Tama was destroyed, every single member of my bloodline died," she stated softly, "I was left in this world, that I still don't completely understand, alone. I had no where to call home," she continued, "I lost the hanyou, who I loved with all my heart at the time, to the woman who died before me only to have him turn around when the next best thing came along," tears brimmed in her eyes, "I lost my adoptive child to his future and my other friends to theirs and I was left behind," she let the restraint on her aura go allowing all of the emotions fueling her words be felt by him and those around her, "And, most of all," she continued, "last night, I lost a part of myself. Izuma," she whispered softly, "you may not know, nor completely understand why, but I _loved_ your cub. My heart _aches_ with yours for his loss. I miss him too," she couldn't help the tear that fell from her eyes.

There was a somber silence that echoed through the cave. Each ookami and youkai alike feeling her sadness as their own with such potent rolls of emotions. Ryou nearby whimpered softly as his green eyes brimmed with tears and Kyrou stooped to hold him.

Izuma, who had felt nothing but rage from the beginning, felt his angry mask fade as her emotions mixed with her scent. There was no deception behind her words. Her anguish mirrored his own, and yet he could not fathom this.

Kagome felt his grip on her neck relax some, "How," he voiced in his own voice. It sounded shattered and broken but his tenor timbre was still strong, "_How can you feel like this_," he questioned, "_You're a miko_."

Kagome smiled sadly at him as she turned her face toward his, tears glistening in her eyes all the while, "_I have a heart too_, you know," she said softly, "I'm not all reiki and spells," she looked into his amber eyes, "_I feel, just the same as you do. My heart beats in the same place that it does inside your chest_..just not for as long a time."

Izuma's amber orbs were trained on hers. Minutes ticked by, she could tell he was searching for the lie. He was waiting for the punch line that was never to come. Her answers were absolute. They were truthful. She meant them with every fiber of her being.

Finally, after what seemed like forever he released her neck. She dropped her barrier and he turned from her walking away without a word.

Sapphire orbs traced his retreat as he headed down another tunnel in the caves to an unknown location. She assumed it would be toward his mate.

A soft growl resonated from her left side and she looked down to see Hikari standing at her heel. He wasn't very happy with her. "I know," she said reaching for him and he jerked his head from her glaring at her with steely amber hues. It hurt her but she knew why he did it.

Sighing she watched as he sauntered off to a nearby corner, still close enough to watch her, and lay down. Youru made up for both of them as he nearly toppled her over nuzzling into her legs. Kagome smiled softly as she scratched his ears and he licked her palm. Ryou took that moment to bound over to her and attempt to climb up her hakama and kimono.

Kagome picked him up and cradled him to her chest when Kyrou started walking toward her slowly, glancing back at the way that Izuma had gone before levelling his gaze on her. "Let me look at that, Sister," he said more than asked as he took her neck into his hand gently turning her head with his thumb. His dark brown eyes quickly analyzed the damage.

She hadn't noticed but trails of crimson painted her neck where his claws had retracted on either side. They were deep gouges. It was meant to be a hold to immobilize prey, and it was a very efficient technique; especially since Izuma was one of the top hunters in the pack.

Kyrou sighed as he released her neck his brown orbs held slight relief in their pools, "The damage isn't as bad as it could have been," he said taking a step back from her, "your wounds will still need bandaging. Lord Kouga will notice them."

Kagome blanched slightly. _Lord Kouga? _She'd never heard anyone call him by a title let alone _this _title. Recovering, she nodded to him before returning her gaze to Ryou momentarily who had decided to be a mischievous cub and entangle his claws in her hair. "Thank you," she whispered to Kyrou who merely nodded.

She glanced around the den, already aware of all the eyes that were locked onto her figure. She felt slightly exposed to them knowing that they all knew her past now, but it was better to get it out in the open. It would cause less problems in the future.

Following Kyrou back to the fire, she sat down in front of it allowing Ryou to play with her hair as he pleased. She knew once she was healed she'd have to go back to Kaede's. She didn't really want to leave the ookami pack. She'd grown pretty comfortable in their presence over the last week. More so than she had anywhere else. Her eyes saddened. She'd have to go back to seeing Inuyasha and suffocating through the silence and unvoiced torment he put her through.

Her thoughts were broken by the presence of a towel before her eyes. The ookami across from was handing it to her. She took it from him with a grateful smile, and placed it against her neck and winced. The cuts stung against the fabric and when she pulled the cloth away there was a lot more crimson on it than she had expected there to be. His nails had gone pretty deep into her skin.

The deep timbre of the ookami across from her broke her thoughts, "What is your name Sister?"

Kagome blinked a few times before answering, "Kagome. What is yours?" It was the first time, since arriving, that an ookami from the rest of the pack had spoken to her.

"Kyrou," he state quickly, "you are the Shikon Miko?" It was more of a statement than a question but she decided to grace him with an answer.

"That's what they call me anyway," she replied eyeing him curiously. A smile broke out across the youkai's face.

"The rumors are true then," he said sitting back against a rocky ledge in the cave.

Kagome's eyebrow lifted, "What rumors?"

"Oh nothing," Kyrou said crossing his arms and closing his eyes in a very Kougaesc way.

Kagome wasn't having any of that as she kicked his foot gently but enough to get him to open his eyes and insisted, "What rumors?"

Kyrou chuckled good naturedly, "The word across the land is that the miko, who gathered the shards of the sacred jewel eliminating it from these lands, was said to have an uncommonly kind nature toward _all _beings who reside here," he paused before continuing, "it is very rare to find a miko of your caliber with a heart to match, Sister."

Kagome blushed at the praise but took it as acceptance. "I just don't see why I should treat anyone differently because of what they are. You cannot control what you were meant be. How can you judge someone based off of what they are when it was no fault of their own?"

Kyrou laughed again closing his eyes, "Lord Kouga chose wisely," he said softly.

This only caused Kagome to blush deeper. Kouga didn't want her, did he? In the past, she knew he had.

She vividly remembered that day on the mountain top when he told her and everyone present, much to her mortification, that he loved her. He'd also proceeded to mention something about 'being with a real warrior' and 'never going back to scraps again'. However, it was too traumatizing and she'd blocked it from her memory, consciously.

Ryou yipped again garnering her attention. She smiled down at the cub before nuzzling his nose with hers. His green eyes widened when he spotted the red stains on her skin and he yipped frantically. Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. Did it bother him? Hastily she covered the cuts with the cloth again hiding them from his view. His green eyes muddled with confusion at their disappearance, and Kagome could only laugh at his antics. He was so cute. Although, she'd never seen him with another female ookami like she had the others.

"Hey Kyrou," she said eyeing the ookami curiously, "who does Ryou belong to?"

Kyrou opened his eyes slowly and looked at the cub in her arms, a sad expression overtaking his features, "Ryou is an orphan here in the pack. His mother died after birthing, and his father was driven mad by her death. It wasn't too long before you were brought here by Lord Kouga. He has no one else. It is why he clings to you like he does."

Kagome's heart ached for the cub. Ryou seemed to notice the change in her scent and his emerald orbs peered into her blue hues before he whimpered softly. Oh how she wanted to take him as her own, but she wasn't an ookami and she was sure the pack was good to him. Everyone seemed to love him, but even she knew it wasn't the same.

Gently she ran her fingers through his dark brown hair comfortingly and not long after Ryou had settled against her chest cuddling into the warmth. His emerald eyes were growing heavy, he was just a baby after all. Kagome settled him into the crook of her right arm carefully as his breathing deepened.

Ryou had just drifted off to sleep when the entrance of the cave exploded in howls and barks from the approaching male ookami. Kagome noticed Kyrou visibly tense in front of her. Her eyes narrowed in worry then she too glanced at the entrance of the cave.

Male ookami, covered from head to foot in snow, came bounding into the cave for warmth. It was almost comical. It didn't take long for Ginta and Hakkaku's figures to enter the cave. She stood with Ryou in her arms and made her way toward them and once they saw her they did the same. Hikari and Youru followed shortly behind her.

"Hey Sis-" Ginta said cheerfully before he stopped in his tracks. His eyes were locked onto the, now, reddened cloth on her neck after which he and Hakakku ran to her side.

"What happened," Hakkaku asked worriedly. He smelled her blood. It was strong. Whatever wounds she had, had to be pretty bad.

"Uhm," she started looking around the den uncertainly, "A little...misunderstanding," she finished quietly.

"Kouga's going to be pissed," Hakakku stated looking over at Ginta whose features were set grimly.

"Very," Ginta replied as he walked toward her his hands going to the cloth, "I'm just going to look."

Kagome obliged and relinquished her hold on the cloth. It was already sticking to her skin and pulled as Ginta tried to remove it. It only reopened the semi sealing wounds causing a new flow of blood to emerge.

Ginta grimaced slightly. This wasn't going to be good. The wounds were pretty deep. The kind only an uncontrolled beast could produce. His blue eyes narrowed angrily. Even if she wasn't Kouga's, unofficial, intended, she was still his sister in his eyes, and anyone manhandling her like this was going to be held accountable. He only needed one inhale. That's how strong the scent, how recent, it still was. "Izuma."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly but narrowed shortly after, "Don't bother him anymore. What happened is done. It won't be happening again," she assured.

"He's not dead is he," Hakkaku questioned.

"Who's not dead," the tenor timbre stopped everyone in their tracks. They all knew it would be a matter of milliseconds before he smelled her blood.

He did not disappoint


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright. I don't normally mention music when I write, although I use it as a muse quite often, but "Little Toy Guns" by Carrie Underwood was used as the tone setter for this chapter. Especially when someone makes an appearance. _

_**Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. Any similarities to actual people or events are strictly coincidental.**_

Chapter Six: Confrontations

Kouga had been waiting for the rest of his pack to get inside. He wanted to make sure everyone was accounted for and safe. He was their alpha after all.

He'd just entered the den and could already tell something had happened in his absence. The atmosphere was uptight and quiet. It wasn't as warm or inviting as it normally was to him.

That's when his gaze settled on the trio off to the right. Hakkaku and Ginta were crowding around Kagome. He could vaguely hear their conversation as he walked into the cave.

"He's not dead is he," Hakkaku questioned seriously.

"Who's not dead," Kouga asked taking another step in their direction. All three of them tensed up all at once. That's when it hit him. The metallic, iron scent that intermingled with Kagome's natural jasmine and lavender. _Her_ blood.

Within seconds he was at her side and jerked Hakkaku out of the way. A cloth, that was turning red, was the only thing hiding her wounds from him. He felt a deep growl form in his chest. His eyes threatened to bleed red at the sight and scent of her blood alone.

His blue eyes met hers for a few seconds. She was scared. Of him? Or of who had attacked her? Taking a deep breath to calm himself, which was harder than normal due to the scent of her blood hanging in the air. He relaxed and looked back into her eyes, "Let me see, Kagome."

Hesitantly she removed her hand from the cloth and Kouga lifted it to reveal four deep gouges on the right side of her neck and one on the left. Someone had grabbed her, and, by the depth of the marks, their control had been slipping when they had. He knew who it was immediately.

It took everything in his power not to succumb to the beast right there, but he held his ground breathing through his mouth to calm himself. Although, it didn't help much. He could practically taste the metallic scent that hung in the air around her.

Light blue eyes met hers once more and he asked as calmly as he could, "Are you okay?"

Kagome could tell he was struggling with control. It was commendable but she knew he was at his limits with it. She knew he cared about her, but this was something else. The previous words of Kyrou rung in her head: _Lord Kouga chose wisely. _Her eyes narrowed; He couldn't possibly care for her like that, could he? Especially since Ayame…but would that be such a bad thing?

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied quietly. Kouga nodded before moving from her. Hikari and Youru watched him move from behind her. Kouga's eyes were rimmed red. "Kouga," she called grabbing his forearm with her left hand. He turned to look at her his blue eyes flickering between blue and red. "Don't kill him, please."

He knew he couldn't promise anything but he would try. Closing his eyes he centered himself momentarily, at least, enough to answer, "Okay. I won't," he said his other fist tightening in effort to remain calm, "but he will be taught a lesson. I can't promise anything less than that," he finished turning from her and walked toward the scent of Izuma. His shoulders were tense and his fists were clenched at his sides. A lesson alright. One he'd never forget.

Hikari and Youru looked after him with worried glances. They'd never seen him like that before.

Kagome sighed. It was better than she had hoped for. She just prayed that he didn't hurt Izuma too badly.

Ryou shifted in her right arm, nearly forgotten in the tense moment, and peeled open his emerald eyes sleepily. Undoubtedly, Kouga's shifting aura had disturbed his sleep. She smiled down at him and ran the fingers of her left hand through his hair soothingly.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched her with small smiles on their faces. She'd be a great alpha female. Ginta placed a hand on her left shoulder and smiled down at her, "Who do you have there Sis?"

"Isn't that Ryou," Hakkaku asked curiously leaning over the cub in her arms.

Kagome used the palm of her left hand to push Hakkaku's chest back slightly, "Don't crowd him," she chided firmly.

Ginta only laughed and Hakkaku looked slightly miffed, "You should know better," he teased his friend.

"I only wanted to see him. It's been a few days," Hakkaku said uncharacteristically soft. He was actually quite fond of the cub.

Kagome just smiled, "He seems tired," she let her left hand caress his cheeks as he fell asleep in the curl of her arm.

Ginta turned from them calling to her and Hakkaku, "I'll be right back Sis. That wound is going to need some wrapping and water."

"Yeah," Hakkaku said tearing his eyes from Ryou as he took off after his friend, "We'll be right back Sis."

Kagome only smiled at the two ookami youkai. They really did mean well and were quite sweet. She didn't know how she'd make it without them.

* * *

Kouga's vision was tinted red as he made his way down the tunnels of the cave. He was following Izuma's scent toward the healers den. It was, undoubtedly, where his mate resided.

His fists clenched at his sides. He knew he should have left Ginta and Hakkaku behind from their hunting party, but he'd been so sure that Izuma wouldn't try anything so soon after the cub's death. He should have been more concerned about his mate's health than exacting revenge against Kagome. What kind of mate left theirs in their time of need? Although, he couldn't say much now, but even he had stayed at Kagome's side all night last night.

She'd been tossing and turning all night, whimpering in her sleep. It had caused his beast to stir uncomfortably in his chest until he found himself by her side. His desire had been to cradle her against him, but he refused to put her in a situation that she would be uncomfortable waking up to. He had instead resigned to holding her hand and stroking her hair.

His presence had seemed to calm her which sated his beast's need to protect her, even in her dreams. He didn't imagine she'd gotten any, decent, sleep last night. He was currently running on empty himself but he was a youkai. It wasn't as hard on his body. He didn't need sleep.

Izuma's scent intensified as he rounded the corner meeting a healer as he passed through the entryway of their pack clinic. It was where Kagome had originally been brought upon arrival.

A female healer passed by him hurriedly. Her eyes were wide with fear. Obviously he'd come back to this room with her blood on his hands. They knew who he was looking for and why he was here. His thrashing aura probably wasn't helping the situation, but he cared naught at this point.

He glanced around the room and spotted Izuma sitting beside his mate her hand in his. It appeared as though she was sleeping, but even if she hadn't been his beast demanded Izuma be disciplined.

A deep, menacing growl escaped his throat. Izuma tensed at the sound. The action was slightly pleasing to his beast. He should be scared. "Iz_**uma**_," he said venomously. His body was shaking in anger now that the object of his rage was present.

Izuma stayed by his mate's side ignoring him. This caused Kouga's lip to raise near his fangs, "_**I don't care. **_You _**can b**_e de_**alt wi**_th _**he**_re or we _**can take this **_somewh_**ere el**_se."

Izuma glanced over his shoulder at Kouga, amber met light blue.

Izuma knew he'd have to answer for his actions eventually. If he'd been honest with himself, he wasn't surprised to see Kouga here. He just hoped his alpha was merciful with him. He didn't think Yuri could handle his death right now, although, he probably deserved it.

He rose from his position beside his mate and turned toward his alpha fully intending to follow him wherever he saw fit.

Kouga's harsh gaze bore holes into Izuma's before he turned toward the tunnel.

Izuma followed him in silence. He knew Kouga was a good leader. He was good to his pack. He provided for them. He protected them. He cared for them. He was everything that a pack could ask for in an alpha. Most importantly, Kouga was just. He punished those that deserved it and never exercised his position or power needlessly. He dared to even say that Kouga didn't like exerting his authority as alpha when it came to discipline.

He watched as his black hair, forever in a ponytail, as it swayed as he walked. His tail was twitching agitatedly from side to side. He was beyond angry. Kouga acted as if he'd made a move against his mate...wait.

Kouga's actions were so fast that Izuma barely had time to register what happened to him exactly as he was grabbed by his neck and slammed hard into the wall. His body made a solid crunching sound as his bones met the rock behind him. He gritted his teeth in pain from the jarring sensation and he could feel Kouga's claws digging into his neck. A sense of deja vu swept through him; however, he'd been on the other side of this situation only minutes prior.

Kouga's eyes bled red and he lifted his lip near his fangs as a deep otherworldly sound ripped from deep within his chest. It caused Izuma's eyes to widen. Kouga could feel his beast stirring inside of him egging him on to kill the youkai before him, but he'd made a promise to Kagome.

"_**If y**_ou ev_**er tou**_ch her _**li**_ke that _**again**_, _**I will kill you. **_Th_**e onl**_y rea_**son yo**_u are a_**live is **_beca_**use she as**_ked me t_**o spa**_re y_**ou,**_" Kouga growled as he struggled to control the raging beast within his chest.

Izuma's eyes widened. She'd plead for his life? But why? He didn't deserve it. He could feel the warm liquid of his blood running down his neck and into his fur wrappings. He averted his eyes from his alpha.

Kouga growled deeply holding him there a few moments longer before slamming him back into the wall once more. He didn't want to kill Izuma. He was a great pack member, but the fact that he'd touched Kagome like that. It made him insane with anger.

"I am sorry Kouga," Izuma said softly his eyes still averted, "I didn't know she was your intended."

Kouga was taken aback by his admission, "_**Sh**_e ha_**s y**_et to dec_**ide th**_at," he said sounding more like himself and less the beast within.

"Have you asked her," Izuma said quietly. Kouga could smell no trickery behind his question as he released him roughly. He felt a wave of nervousness pulse through him at the prospect of asking her, but he quickly quelled that feeling and focused on the question.

"I am bound by ookami tradition," Kouga said turning from him barely masking the defeated tone in his voice, "while I want Kagome, I cannot willingly choose her since the Elders have decided on my betrothal," he said bitterly.

Izuma looked at his alpha's back before it dawned on him, "Ayame."

Kouga glanced back into amber orbs his now a light blue, "Yes, Ayame."

There was a long silence between them. "What will you do," Izuma questioned racking his own brain for a way through the mess.

He felt bad for his alpha. He had enough to deal with and, while he did not fully trust Kagome yet, he felt guilty for causing him more trouble while he had so much already on his plate. It was bad enough that he couldn't choose his own mate. It was a luxury, that seemed like a right, to everyone else. Not him.

Izuma chanced a glance at him. It was obvious this weighed heavily on Kouga's shoulders. Maybe he could try to help him.

Kouga sighed, "I'm not sure. The only way for her to become my m-"

He was caught off when he heard a loud commotion coming from the main cave. Both youkai glanced at each other before sprinting toward the sound, the safety of the pack at the forefront of their minds.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in front of a fire next to Ginta and Hakkaku who were attempting to wrap her neck with the wet cloths. They were failing beautifully but Kagome was grateful they were trying.

Hikari glanced up at the duo before seemingly shaking his head and laying it back down while Youru's ears rotated at their disgruntled sounds before sighing. They were laying behind Kagome on either side of her. Ever watchful.

"Who thought this would be so difficult," Ginta said frustratedly.

"No kidding," Hakkaku sighed falling back in defeat.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "It's not rocket science guys," she chided good-naturedly.

"What?" They both asked with looks of confusion and raised eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. Time gap.

"One day, you'll know what I'm talking about," she muttered. Ginta was attempting it one last time as a female ookami came to his side. He immediately noticed her presence and a warm smile graced his features.

"Ari," he said affectionately. She knelt beside him and nuzzled his face and he nuzzled her back.

She was beautiful. She had long sandy-blonde hair with hazel eyes. Her features were soft but kind. She looked a little younger than Ginta, but Kagome guessed age didn't matter as much to youkai as it did to humans.

"I am guessing this is your mate," Kagome said gently her blue eyes meeting Ari's hazel orbs.

"Oh yeah, Sis. This is Ari, my mate," Ginta said proudly as he glanced at her lovingly.

It was an odd thing to see from Ginta but she was happy he had someone. That tightening feeling in her chest pulsed again but she ignored it smiling warmly at the female youkai.

"Hello Ari. I'm glad to meet you," Kagome said politely.

"It is nice to meet you as well Sister," she said her voice was very soft and tender, "Ginta has spoken very highly of you."

Kagome's eyes flited to Ginta who turned three different shades of red. Kagome laughed good-naturedly, "I hope only good things?"

Ari giggled gently as she reached for the wrappings in Ginta's hand and she glanced back at Kagome, "May I?"

"You're welcome to try," Kagome responded in kind.

She sat still as Ari moved before her kneeling. Her eyes moved over the wounds as her gaze softened sadly, "Whoever got you Sister, they did a good job." Her tone was almost apologetic. Their eyes connected and Kagome knew that Ari neglected his name for her sake. She guessed word travelled fast in a den full of youkai. It was a courtesy.

"Yes he did," Kagome said smiling back at her appreciatively. A look of acknowledgement passed between them in the way only women can communicate.

Ari took some string from her pocket and gently tied it around the wrapping to make it stay.

"Ginta-kun," she said glancing back at her mate, "next time you wait to wet the wrappings until _after _you place it on the wound."

Ginta scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly, "Yeah...I forgot."

They all laughed. Then Hakkaku started up, "You mean we were struggling this entire time because _you forgot_," he said accusingly.

"It wasn't like _you remembered_ either," Ginta shot back wrapping his arm around Ari's middle.

The males went back and forth a few times, but Kagome's mind was elsewhere. She could tell that Ari and Ginta were happy together. His whole posture had changed when she came to his side. It was reflected in his eyes. He loved her with everything he had. The tightness in her chest returned and Kagome placed her hand against her chest and rubbed it a few times. This time it wasn't as easy to placate.

"Are you okay Sister?" It was Ari's voice that brought her back to the moment. Her hazel eyes looked concernedly at her hand on her chest.

Kagome smiled at her warmly, "I promise I'm okay." But her eyes weren't the only ones on her. Ginta and Hakkaku looked suspicious before Ginta's eyes lit up like he realized something. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him but she said nothing.

Ryou shifted slightly in her arm and she gazed down at the cub lovingly. She lifted her hand to caress his hair when she sensed it. Her eyes widened. A very familiar aura was approaching their position at an alarming rate. _Inuyasha. _

"Sis?" Ginta asked as Kagome hurriedly handed Ryou to Ari and made for the entrance of the cave. Ginta and Hakkaku got up to follow her leaving Ari by the fire as they raced to her side. Hikari and Youru sprinted behind them. Hikari's ears already flattening to his skull from the feelings emanating from Kagome's aura as Youru growled softly.

"Sis what's wrong," Hakkaku asked catching up to her first. She didn't have to answer as they soon came face to face with the source of her unease.

His silver hair was blowing in the winter wind, his molten gold eyes fixated on her figure with his Tetsusaiga slung haphazardly over his shoulder. His other hand was placed on his hip. His face was a mask of determination. He wasn't leaving without her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said her aloof mask back in place giving nothing away.

Ginta and Hakkaku were taken aback by her suddenly chilly aura. They glanced between the two before Ginta took a step in front of her and Hakkaku did the same. Hikari and Youru went to their sides snarling and baring teeth all the while.

"What business do you have here," Ginta demanded his upper lip twitching slightly near his fangs as Hakkkau's did the same both of their postures were tense. Ginta crossed his arms while Hakkaku settled for placing his left hand on his hip, his gaze never leaving Inuyasha's form.

The other ookami and youkai near the entrance had backed away. They could practically feel the crackle of energy in the air between the six of them.

"Move it fleabag," Inuyasha spat his glare never leaving Kagome, "I'm here to collect what's mine. Kagome, come on. We are going home."

Kagome's fist clenched at her side and her body began to tremble. Ginta could feel the turmoil her aura was experiencing and smell it in her scent. She didn't want to go back.

"I don't think she wants to go with you Inuyasha," Ginta said trying to be polite, but the protective undercurrent in his voice was very audible. The message was quite clear to anyone listening. '_She's not going with you.' _

Inuyasha scoffed, "She's my pack member. Unless you want to challenge me for her, I suggest you move aside," he growled his fist clenching around the hilt of his father's fang.

"I'm sure our alpha wouldn't have a problem with that," Hakkaku stated stepping further in front of Kagome nearly obscuring her from Inuyasha's view.

"Then where is he," Inuyasha said looking around, "he's not here. I don't have anymore time to waste on you, Kagome. Let's go," he said the bite apparent in his voice. He turned to leave when she finally spoke.

"I'm not going with you."

Golden eyes narrowed as he spun back toward her his teeth clenched, "What."

Her blue eyes narrowed boring into his as she stepped in front of Ginta and Hakkaku who were right on her heels. They met eye to eye and toe to toe before she spoke, "I'm not going with you."

Every bit of control he had snapped in mere seconds.

Inuyasha slung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder as Kagome erected a barrier that nullified the majority of his Wind Scar rendering it useless, but it did buffett the ceiling of the den. Kagome glanced back at the den. No one was hurt but she didn't want to take the same chance twice.

Dropping her barrier, Kagome sprinted into the outside world, pumping reiki into her feet for a speed boost, with Inuyasha as well as Ginta and Hakkaku and the ookami on her tail.

She turned once they were some distance from the cave facing Inuyasha. He stopped fifteen feet from her glaring. "I don't have time for this," he spat, "I have a pup to be born any day now. Instead, I'm out here wasting my time on you," he growled, "When I could be home with my mate."

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped short a few feet behind her both in offensive stances, ready to attack at any moment.

"Then go home!" Kagome yelled her breathing coming in sharp gasps. "I never asked you to come find me, Inuyasha. When I was wounded and bleeding it wasn't you who came to my side."

Inuyasha winced, "Well if you weren't so weak, you wouldn't need help all the time."

"I am not weak," Kagome growled her fists clenching, "Just because I've never used my powers on you doesn't mean they won't work," she said venomously.

"It doesn't matter how much training you get. You will never be-"

"Shut up! Do not compare me to her Inuyasha! I never was and never will be Kikyou! I am Kagome! I have been trying to tell you this for over five years! Why won't you listen to me," Kagome practically screamed tears now streaming down her face.

"How pathetic," Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't know why I even bother. It's not like you ever benefitted the pack anyway."

Kagome looked at him shocked, "What do you mean, I was the one who helped you gather all the Shikon no Tama jewel shards. I," she said pointing to her chest, "I am the one who sensed them. I made it possible for the jewel to be destroyed."

"Keh," he said looking at her condescendingly, "as if you were the only one that could see them. If we'd had Kikyou, it would have been over a lot faster, but no," he said his tone biting, "we had you. A no nothing, untrained, miko from the future who had to go home every two to three weeks to see her family, go to school, do 'tests' whatever those were, and whatever else you felt like doing because you were too stupid and self centered to stay on task."

"Enough!" Kouga's voice roared as he jumped protectively in front of Kagome.

Kagome felt like her breath had been stolen from her body. His words had dug up a lifetime's worth of scars and poured salt over old wounds she thought she had buried.

Her mind barely registered the black mane of Kouga that was swaying in the wind in front of her. He stood in front of her blocking Inuyasha's path to her. Her hand went to her chest clutching her heart. She couldn't breathe.

"About time you got here fleabag. Here I thought the only fight I was going to get was from a half-witted ningen woman," he spat.

"Shut up you worthless cur," Kouga said his posture rigid, his cold gaze levelled on the hanyou, "How, dare you, speak to Kagome like that," he was visibly shaking, "no wonder she's so terrified to know what real love is. She's had such a poor example of a man for the past five years. If I had known this was how you were treating her. I would have taken her from you long ago, willingly or not."

He chanced a glance back at Kagome she was pale. He'd heard the majority of what Inuyasha said as he had sprinted from the den to her side as fast as he could, but had he known he was going to inflict so much damage on her….his fists clenched at his side.

"Like you could have," Inuyasha spat scoffing, "she was too long gone in me to ever see you, Kouga. Like a leech," he said lifting his upper lip.

"How dare you, Inuyasha. Do you know what you've done? Do you know what you've stolen from her, from me, from yourself? She was miserable with you! You broke her down daily! For what reason, I don't know, but I do know that you won't, ever, be able to do that to her again," Kouga vowed.

"Keh," Inuyasha said drawing his Tetsusaiga holding it before him, "Are you going to sit there and talk all day or are we going to fight because I'm getting sick and tired of hearing your voice you mangy ookami," Inuyasha growled.

"Heh," Kouga said cracking his knuckles against each other before placing his right fist in the palm of his left hand before him, a smirk adorning his features, "I thought you'd never ask. I've been waiting for this day Inuyasha. The day I get to teach you the lesson I should have a long time ago."

"In your dreams fleabag," Inuyasha spat his youki swirling around Tetsusaiga.

"We'll see who's dreaming after this mutt," Kouga growled settling into a defensive stance his gaze cold.

He glanced at the den momentarily. Quite the crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle. He grimaced. It was mostly at Kagome's expense.

She didn't look too good either. Whatever he'd said to her had gotten under her skin. Apparently the mutt knew all the right buttons to push, but, he looked back at her again, she didn't want to leave them, leave him. He smirked as his blue eyes fixed back on Inuyasha. That was a good sign.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha bellowed as he swung the sword down before him.

Kouga jumped backward and grabbed Kagome before launching them from the ground that was obliterated moments after. He felt her fingers clutch at his chest plate clearly taken off guard by the sudden movement.

They landed several feet from Inuyasha with him standing in front of her once more, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

She could hear the concern in his voice, "Yeah," she tried, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

He turned his head slightly smirking back at her as he said softly, "Liar."

Kagome blinked once before he shot toward Inuyasha who was swinging the sword around trying to hit the ookami prince, but he was just too fast for him.

"It seems you're getting out of shape Inuyasha," he chided practically dancing around the hanyou and his unwieldy swordsmanship.

"Keh, as if," Inuyasha shot back as he swung his Tetsusaiga that glimmered like diamonds.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Kouga! Watch out!"

"Adamant Barrage!"

Thousands of adamant shards flew from the blade of the sword. Kouga managed to escape the sharp pieces of rock. He peered around the landscape smirking. Inuyasha had just gifted him with an opportunity. Multiple opportunities.

Smirking Kouga kicked several of the rocks that embedded themselves into the ground up into the air. He jumped and, with several well placed kicks, he sent the shards of hardened rock sailing back at their creator at alarming speeds.

Inuyasha looked up barely in time to dodge the sailing shards of adamant, but since his focus was solely on them he didn't see the fist that collided with his jaw.

Kouga's punch sent him sailing a good thirty feet to the right of where he had been originally standing. After getting a piece of Inuyasha, Kouga leapt after him to go in for another strike. Inuyasha was rising from his spot on the ground when Kouga's dominant leg connected with his sternum successfully shattering the bone. Inuyasha gasped for air as he swung his sword causing Kouga to dodge back.

To Kagome, this dance was endless. Inuyasha seemed to be drawing the short stick here, but Kouga was taking his time with it or it seemed like he was. Maybe that was the point. He _wanted _Inuyasha to suffer.

"Out of breath already muttface," Kouga called smirking as he clenched his fist.

"You're so cocky you bastard," Inuyasha said wiping the blood that dripped from his mouth, "better be careful or that will get you into trouble."

"Heh," Kouga spat, "I know how to make my own decisions Inuyasha," he growled aiming a fist for Inuyasha that was blocked by the Tetsusaiga. He was pushed back and slide backward across the snow before charging again. He dodged as Inuyasha swung his sword.

"Are you sure, that I just left her. Maybe there was a reason I didn't want her," Inuyasha stated.

Kouga knew he was baiting a trap. He was trying to throw him off and get him angry. Whatever he said he had to remain calm.

"Maybe she wasn't _good _enough. Not _pleasing _enough. I'm sure you wouldn't want _my _scraps," he said implicatively.

"You're stupid if you think that I can't smell her purity even from here," Kouga spat irritatedly as he swiped his leg across the ground attempting to trip Inuyasha up.

"Who said we had sex? Perhaps I just messed around with her," Kouga's eyes rimmed red and his beast stirred within his chest. How dare he touch her like that. Kouga gritted his teeth. He was lying. He was doing this to throw him off.

"You know, this is really low, even for you Inutrasha," Kouga growled throwing his foot into Inuyasha's gut.

Inuyasha flew back five feet before rolling into a crouch. Kouga was charging him when he noticed his mistake. A concealed Wind Scar. "Suit yourself," Inuyasha smirked.

_Damn it. That mutt actually...it worked._

Kagome saw it coming. Her blue eyes widened as Kouga stood in the path of the Wind Scar. She had to do something. She'd never used this ability before, but...maybe this time it would work.

Quickly she brought her hands up like she were shooting her bow and focused on her reiki forming it into an arrow. She aimed at the Wind Scar.

"Hit the mark," she whispered and her eyes widened when a lavender spark flew from her hands and screamed toward the Wind Scar.

Kouga debated dodging or jumping to avoid it when an arrow pierced the grow two feet from him dispersing the Wind Scar entirely. His blue eyes flited to raven tresses and sapphire eyes across the field that were staring right back at him. A smirk crossed his face. She'd defended him.

Inuyasha glared at her, "What the hell was that, Kagome," he growled, "That move was going to finish him. Then we could go home."

Kagome's eyes hardened as she glared back at him, "How many times do I have to tell you Inuyasha. I am, not, going back with you! I'm staying here!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Fine stay here and be an ookami's _whore_."

Something snapped inside of Kouga. Maybe it was the built up anger over the past few days. Maybe it was the anger from earlier that he had promised to restrain from using on Izuma, or perhaps it was just the fact that he'd grown tired of Inuyasha insulting Kagome over and over. Degrading her like she was some sort of animal. Whatever the cause. Vengeance came swift.

Inuyasha took a single step before he was slammed into by something hard. His Tetsusaiga flew out of his hand landing in the snow nearby as he was forced through a tree's trunk before skidding across the ground. He barely had time to recover before Kouga was on him.

He punched Inuyasha in the face, shattering his jaw, before throwing him into the air. He met him there and used an axe kick to send him spiraling into the ground where he left a good sized crater. After he landed, Kouga picked him up by his neck and held him there.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the ookami had this much power. Where had it come from, "What gives fleabag. You were holding back the entire time…" He trailed off once he saw his ruby red eyes with the black dilated pupil.

"_**How **_da_**re y**_ou in_**sult ou**_r _**inten**_ded _**wi**_th _**you**_r fou_**l words**_," his voice was mixed as he wrestled to control his overpowering beast. His words were just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, but the promise behind them had Inuyasha paling. "_**Lea**_ve y_**ou cur**_. I _**wou**_ld ki_**ll y**_ou, _**but it **_woul_**d upse**_t wh_**at is m**_ine." He released Inuyasha and gave him one last roundhouse kick to the side of the face as a parting gift.

Inuyasha winced as he landed beside his father's fang. He glanced up at the ookami whose eyes were flickering from blue to red, to red rimmed, to blue and back to red. He was losing control. He scoffed as he rose from the ground, although, he was in no shape to do so.

He knew his jaw had been shattered along with his sternum, several broken ribs, a cracked collarbone, and his left arm was virtually useless now. He glared at the ookami coldly, "Kagome, you really want to stay here with this mangy ookami," he asked for the first time.

Kagome blinked. He was just now getting it. "Yes," she said softly but she knew he could hear her.

The muscle on Inuyasha's lip twitched in anger, "Fine. Don't come crying to me when he's gone and mated Ayame behind your back."

Always, he always had to have the last harsh word. Kagome could feel the twinge inside of her chest. She could see the ookami couples she'd witnessed in her mind. The bond they shared. She ached for something like that, and, for some reason, when she thought of Kouga and Ayame...she felt sick.

She said nothing as he limped away. She knew once he was behind the treeline he'd collapse until morning. It was his nature. She closed her blue eyes as the flood of emotions she'd been holding back began to surface. All those hurtful words, painful memories, old wounds, and reopened scars.

Her shoulders began to quiver and she wasn't sure if it was the cold or her own emotions. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her vision blurred, but then something warm was placed on her shoulder.

She chanced a glance up and managed to make out tanned skin, blue eyes, black hair, and a warm smile through the fog.

* * *

Kouga could smell her emotional pain from the forty feet he'd been from her. He'd counted on this happening. She was strong. She was unbreakable. Yet so very fragile.

He walked up to her. He could feel the eyes of the entire pack boring into his being. His beast was still half in control but losing its hold over him. So what he did next was under his own influence.

He placed his right hand on her left shoulder that caused her to look up at him. He gently used the knuckle of his index finger to catch a stray tear as he smiled down at her. She trembled a few more times before he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into a gentle, loose, but strong hug. "I told you, you were a liar."


End file.
